Apprentice
by Danu40k
Summary: A visit from the future changes everything Harry/Hufflepuff Wiccan
1. Chapter 1

**Apprentice**

 **By danu40k**

A visit from the future changes everything

Harry **/** Hufflepuff Wiccan

~ooOoo~

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I would like to thank Dreetje for the wonderful ideas she gave me when reading her story A Promise of a Lifetime  s/4276947/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_promise_of_a_lifetime

 **July 31** **st** **1987:**

In a cupboard, under the stairs, was a small boy.

The boy was soon to turn 7 although he looked 5.

He had messy black hair that bespoke of many cowlicks, but it was his eyes that always stood out.

His eyes were a deep bright green.

His eyes usually wore glasses that he had problems seeing through, for, you see, he had been forced to pick them out of a donation bin since his aunt did not want to spend the money needed for him to see an eye dr.

The only thing that Harry thought looked good on him was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Something his aunt said he had gotten from the car crash that had killed his parents (no good drunkards).

It was the evening of the 30th of July and his birthday was tomorrow. And the only reason he knew that was because the school had told him when he first started.

Not that his aunt and uncle wanted him to go, but the government had said he had to go. So they, reluctantly, gave him better clothes (not by much, but better) and sent him off to school, telling everyone that his parents had left nothing for his care and that they were doing this out of the goodness of their hearts.

At first Harry had done well in school hoping that his guardians would be proud of him. He was sorry to find that they were not, in fact, happy about it, and in fact, punished him for doing better than their boy Dudley.

His aunt Petunia was very slim in stature with a pointed face that reminded Harry of a giraffe. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a deadly blue.

Her husband, Vernon, was the opposite or his wife as far as looks went. Where she was skinny, he was fat. He had brown hair and a large mustache. His voice spoke with thunder when he was angry (and he always seemed to be angry at Harry)

Dudley took after his father in looks, only taking his hair and eye color from his mother.

Dudley was known by the children on his block, and from the children at school, as a bully.

He and his friends would go about terrorizing the areas children and causing vandalism after which they would blame it all on Harry. This, added with what his aunt said, had the parents very wary of him, which further separated him from ever having friends.

This day had been normal, in that he had been forced to get up early in the morning to make breakfast for the family (Getting very little to eat himself) and then, as Vernon left, he was given a long list of chores to do before Vernon got home. If they weren't done to Vernon's expectations, Harry would not be able to eat dinner. It was not often he got to eat dinner, and when he did, it was table scraps.

At 9pm he was told to go to his room (the room being the cupboard under the stairs) while everyone else relaxed before the TV.

At the striking of midnight he received a visit.

His visitor was a ghostly image, and it was all he could do to not yell as he appeared. In fact the only reason he didn't yell out was fear of what Vernon would do to him.

The figure was around 5'8" and was slim in stature. He had green eyes and messy black hair, much like Harry's. In fact, if Harry didn't know it was impossible, he looked like a grown-up him.

The figure looked kindly at Harry and spoke; "I know you are wondering what is going on." he said. "Since the Fates owed me, I have been allowed to send you a message from the future."

Younger Harry gaped at this.

Older Harry made a motion with his hand and a box appeared on younger Harry's cot.

Opening it, Harry found several items.

Older Harry smiled as he watched. "I don't have much time, so I will get down to business. You, Harry, are a Wizard."

Younger Harry shook his head. Wizards were stuff of fairytales.

"I know you are thinking that there is no way this could be, but I assure you I speak the truth. How else would I have come here, if not by magic?"

' _The elder Harry had a point'_ , Harry thought to himself.

"Now to the important parts, and the reason I have come; before you were born there was a prophecy made that claimed that only either you, or a boy named Neville Longbottom, could stop a Dark Lord named Voldemort."

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters were at the height of their powers at the time and no one felt safe from them. They knew that it wouldn't be long before Voldemort came to rule over Britain and from there Europe."

"Due to the fact that you were born at the end of July, or as the prophecy says;

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies  
_ Since you were born on the 31st of the seventh month and Neville was born on the 30th, you were both contenders for the prophecy.

Now Voldemort knew the first part, but not the second, therefore he went after the children to stop the prophecy from happening. He started with you because you were what are known as a half blood, meaning that one of your parents was born of magical parents and the other (your mother) was born of normal parents. Voldemort himself is a half blood whether he liked to admit it to himself or not. It is believed that that is the reason he went after you first." Here the Older Harry paused to make sure the younger Harry understood everything.

He then continued; "Now, here is the part no one can give a good answer to, Voldemort found out where your family was hidden, thanks to a traitor named Peter Pettigrew, and attacked. He killed your father first, and then went up to your room where he found your mother trying to protect you. He killed your mother and then tried to kill you; only the killing curse backfired and caused him to disappear. Everyone thinks he is dead, but in reality he is hiding and trying to get strong enough that he can get a body again."

Younger Harry looked at him in question.

"When the curse backfired, it forced his spirit out of his body, he has been trying every since to regain a body he can use."

Younger Harry nodded, that had answered that question.

"In my time, Voldemort actually came to power again, and because I didn't get the training I needed, it took longer than it should have to stop him, and many people, including friends, died because of it. I am here to see to it that YOU get the training you need so that he can be stopped earlier and for there to be fewer deaths."

"I cannot tell you the future, but I can tell you a few other things and make sure you get what you need to succeed."

"The second part of the prophecy said this; _. . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_ …The marking is your scar _._

And it ends with _; . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"_

"In the box you will find, a bag of gold and silver, these are Wizarding money. The gold is Galleons and the silver is Sickles. You will use this to get to London and the Leaky Cauldron. There you will get a room for the rest of the night and in the morning you will go to Gringotts. In the box you will also see a key. You will use this to show who you are, otherwise you will be ignored and sent on your way."

"You are to meet with your account manager and give him the envelope that is in the box. The account manager is named Pickax, and don't let anyone fool you into going to someone else."

Younger Harry nodded as he tried to remember everything.

"Pickax should take care of you from there." The elder told him.

Younger Harry thought for a moment and asked; "How am I supposed to get to London and how will I know where the Leaky Cauldron is?"

"You will take everything you can, and head out to the curb, there you are to concentrate on the special feeling you feel whenever you do something special or good, whether or not your family does and the Knight Bus should appear. You will get on the bus and hand over the amount of money they ask for and say that you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"In the box you will find a necklace, it will make you look older, so they will not question why you are out so late."

Younger Harry nodded as he added that to the list of things he needed to know.

"To further aid you, I will be going along with you until you reach Gringotts after which I will leave you in the hands of Pickax."

Younger Harry sighed in relief over this, and, gathering his meager possessions, opened his cupboard door and headed outside.

~ooOoo~

The bus ride was exciting and much like Harry envisioned a rollercoaster ride was. When they finally arrived at their destination, Harry thanked Stanley and headed to the Inn.

Once inside, he asked the night manager if he could get a room, putting it under the name James Evans as his older self had told him.

After paying for the room and breakfast the next day, Harry headed off to his room and to the best bed he had ever slept in.

The next day came with Harry sleeping in a bit. After getting dressed, he came downstairs and got the first meal he hadn't cooked himself.

He asked direction to Gringotts and Tom, the barkeep, was even nice enough to open the entranceway to Diagon Alley for him.

Harry stared in awe as he slowly went from window to window, looking at things, before finally making it to Gringotts.

Once inside, he found what had to be goblins.

The goblins were short, about the size Harry was, they had dark skin and long fingers and feet. Some had pointy beards and most were bald headed.

Harry headed up to one of the counters and asked; "May I please see my account manager?"

"Key please." The bored goblin replied.

Harry handed it over, and, after looking at it, the goblin summoned another goblin and that one showed Harry to an office and told him to wait.

Harry watched as his older self smiled at him and disappeared.

It was soon that another goblin entered the room. This goblin was dressed in finer clothes than the goblins outside the office. He looked at the key that his assistant had given him, then at Harry.

"You are not the proper age to be the Potter Heir. Who are you before I bring you before the goblin court for daring to steal from Gringotts?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then remembered his necklace. He carefully removed it, showing his proper visage.

Pickax frowned and, moving his fingers at him for a moment, nodded that this was Harry's true visage.

"You have shown that it is easy to get in here to claim the rights to the Potter fortune. Therefore I will need further proof that you are indeed Harrison James Potter."

Harry was stunned, he didn't know his name was actually Harrison, but then again, he used to think his name was boy.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asked.

Pickax summoned his assistant and told him something in a strange language and it wasn't long before he was given a small container filled with liquid.

"I will need 3 drops of your blood which will be placed in this container. I will mix the potion and place drops onto a parchment, there your true genealogy will appear.

Harry had no problem with this, and took the offered knife to prick his finger.

Pickax received to requisite amount of blood and then began to mix the contents.

Once done, he pulled out a very large piece of parchment and then placed a small drop of the mixture onto the bottom of the parchment.

After a moment, lines began to appear, each connecting to others.

It took quite awhile to finish, and when it did, Pickax looked at it. Pointing his finger at several things and mumbling to himself.

"You are indeed Harrison James Potter." He said, extending his hand. "What may I do for you today?"

Harry handed over the envelope addressed to his account manager.

Pickax took it and, after opening the sealed envelope, he began to read. His eyes widening as he did so.

"Tell me what happened that brought you here." Pickax said.

Harry told him his tale about being visited and how he got the box and the envelope with Pickax nodding as he did so.

Finally Harry came to the end with Pickax looking at him tapping the envelope.

"Do you know what is in here?" Pickax asked.

Harry shook his head.

"In here are instructions on how to take care of your needs. We begin by doing an audit on ALL of your accounts. If we find tampering or theft, then we are to act quietly, but surely, to insure that everything is returned to you."

Harry nodded.

"We are to, discreetly, give you a full physical and aid you in returning to health if need be."

Harry nodded slower this time.

"We are to aid you in your education so that you may use your station to its fullest."

Harry raised his eyebrow in question.

"You are the heir of a very prominent family, one of the oldest, if not THE oldest in the UK. This gives you power if you know how to use it."

Harry nodded at that.

Pickax motioned Harry to look at the parchment.

"This is you." Pickax said as he pointed at a line. "This is your father's line." He traced it going from father to first born son, until he finally stopped at the last line. "This is your patriarchal founder, he was named Gwalchmei. He was first squired to Lord Gryffindor and then knighted to serve under his banner. In repayment for saving his Lords life and defeating the Dark Lord of the time, he was allowed to marry Lord Gryffindor's granddaughter. And through their lines came your family. You are directly related to Gryffindor through your grandfather, and you are the last surviving heir."

Harry was enthralled; here was his family and history. He had always wanted to know and now he could.

Pickax returned a bit closer to Harry's and he said; "This is your ancestor Cardin. He was a Knight during the Middle Ages. As his ancestor before him, he climbed the ranks and was knighted in time to battle their Dark Lord. By defeating him and his followers he was given the rank of Duke and given over the lands that once belonged to the Dark Lord. In return for saving the King's life he was given the hand of his daughter, thereby aligning the two families together." Pickax looked at Harry for a moment, "It is also where your family gained an enemy in the family Malicks. They had been followers of Lord Vio and, after his defeat, had been branded traitors. Their rank taken from them and their patriarch killed for his treachery. The Malicks later married into the Foy family, uniting the two into the Malfoy family. This family is one of the leaders in the Purebloods who feel that only Purebloods should have power or an education. Lucius Malfoy was a follower of the last Dark Lord; Voldemort. With Voldemort's death he was arrested as a Death Eater and was supposed to go to trial. However, due to his position and money, he was let go on the premise that he was under mind control at the time. You should be careful around either he, or his family, since they still hold hatred against you and your family."

Harry nodded solemnly.

Pickax placed his finger back on Harry's name. "Here is your mother's line." He followed a line to Harry's grandmother. "Here you see your grandmother was adopted after the end of the WWII."

Harry nodded.

"Your grandmother on your mother's side was a witch before her adoption. She went to Hogwarts under the mistaken identity as a Muggleborn, Much like a number of others at the time. Her true last name was Acheson, meaning inscription or memorial. Her line runs here, to Merlin's time, and the knight Bedwyr. It is said that his family knows where King Arthur is buried. Whether this is true or not, I have no idea. Your Founder's great grandfather is said to be a cousin to King Arthur and the one who helped keep the peace between such different men as those in the rest of the Round Table."

Harry's eyes got huge over this; his ancestor was a _**Knight of the Round Table**_ **!** Then he thought a bit. "I thought King Arthur was a myth." he said.

"Only to the Muggles, in truth he really did exist and many claim to be from Merlin's line. When in truth, Merlin had no descendants that survived to this time," was the answer.

At Harry's questioning look, Pickax told him, "Muggle means Mundane or normal human, one who cannot use wanded magic. Squibs are people who cannot use wanded magic and who are born of magical parents. Muggleborns are those who can use wanded magic and who are born with Muggle parents. Purebloods come from strictly wanded magical lines. A few of the modern Purebloods call Muggleborns Mud Blood meaning Dirty Blood. This is, of course, an insult.

One of the things you will learn is who each of the Purebloods are and where they stand in things so that you can make up your own mind who to ally with and who to ignore. I can only advise."

Harry nodded at that. "You said wanded magic like there are others, are there?"

Pickax nodded at this; "There are many other forms of magic, some using herbs and potions, some using runes, all of these you will learn at Hogwarts. Then there are others such as what they are now calling Wiccan, or Earth Magic. There are Religious Magic's that require a belief to work them, there is Blood Magic, which the government here claims is dark magic and therefore against the law. All of these are wandless magic, though if you wish to learn them you can, if you have the power for them."

Harry grinned and nodded.

Pickax smiled back. "We shall check when we do your physical. If you can do these types of magic, you will have to have a tutor since Hogwarts does not teach them."

Pickax summoned another goblin and asked him something in the strange language with the other goblin heading back out of the room.

A few minutes later a woman came in and bowed to Pickax, then looked at Harry.

"This is Healer Markham." Pickax told Harry. "She will be over seeing your physical."

The Healer, a woman of medium height and red hair with soft blue eyes, smiled at Harry, "If you would come this way Lord Potter." She said as she held out her hand to him.

Harry thanked Pickax and then followed her out of the room.

~ooOoo~

Harry was taken to another room after following his Healer through various hallways. Inside, he found what looked like a normal room with a table bed and chairs, as well as a table with parchment and a quill lying on top of it.

The Healer got down a shrift and told Harry to get undressed and put that on.

She then left him alone so that he could do so in privacy.

When she returned, he was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for her.

She had him get on the bed table and pulled out a wand, waving around him, and then pointing the wand at the parchment.

Harry was amazed to see the quill writing down things without her doing anything.

After she was done, she looked over the parchment and then over to Harry.

"Well," She stated, "It seems you've had hard times."

At Harry's look, she told him; "I see here that you are suffering from Scurvy - which you only get if you don't get enough fruits or vitamins, Rickets - meaning you are lacking vitamin D so either you are not getting as much sun as you should or you aren't getting vitamins you would get from, say, milk."

Harry nodded to himself; that had made sense knowing his family the way he did.

"Frankly I'm surprised you are walking around since your body is in such bad health. From what I can tell it is your magic that is basically keeping you not only alive, but up and functioning. Your short height is caused by your malnutrition and while I find that your eyesight is partially genetic, it is also caused by your poor health. You're lucky to have any teeth at the moment since between your malnourishment and what looks like abuse, says that they should all be gone or rotting in your mouth. Your bones are brittle and I am surprised that they aren't broken more often as opposed to the abuse your system shows." She looked grim.

Harry was afraid that it was too late to do anything about it and at his look the Healer smiled at him. "Don't worry, with the aid of magic and potions we will have you right as rain." She told him.

Harry sighed in relief.

"I'm going to put you on a strict diet and potion regime and I want you to follow it to the letter, do you understand?"

Harry looked troubled. "I don't think my aunt and uncle will agree to it." He told her.

"Never worry about that." She told him as she motioned him to get off the table bed. "There are ways to take care of that as long as you have the money. And as Lord Potter, you DO have the money."

She smiled at him and left him to think about that as he changed back into his clothes.

When he had finished dressing, she led him back to Pickax's office to discuss what should be done now.

Once she entered, she handed Pickax the parchment she had worked on and left the room after smiling at Harry.

In the office, Harry found lunch waiting for him and, at Pickax's nod, began to eat.

Pickax read over the parchment, then sighed as he called up another goblin.

This goblin came in with more parchment which Pickax read over and signed, after which, the goblin left.

After Harry was done with his meal, Pickax had a goblin come to clear it away, and then he got down to business.

"I have ordered the audit of your vaults as we had agreed, and now it is time to work on your health."

Harry looked at him in question.

"There is a way to heal you to the fullest in a short amount of time. This would also get you the time and tutors needed to get you up to speed in what you must know." He paused to gage Harry's reaction. "We have, for a price, an area that we can set out of time if you will."

Harry brightened up at this. This sounded cool.

"While one year would pass for you, only one week would pass for the rest of the world. We use this for when we need more time to handle something."

Harry nodded at this, excited that he could do this.

Pickax smiled at this. "While you are gone, we should have the answer to you audit done and will be ready to discuss what we have uncovered."

Harry nodded again, slightly bouncing in his chair.

Pickax got out of his chair and motioned Harry to follow him. There he led him further into the warrens of the bank and to an area that had been blocked off in rooms with a large center tying them together.

"This shall be your home for the next year. I will now turn you over to the Healers and teachers that will be your companions."

A goblin came out of one of the rooms. Pickax greeted him in the strange language, and then handed him the same parchment that the Healer had given him.

A few more things were said between them and, after shaking Harry's hand, Pickax left them to head back to his office.

~ooOoo~

It was a different Harry that emerged from the time rooms, this one was confidant where before he had been a bit timid, he wore clothing that fit him as opposed to the cast offs from Dudley, he had glasses that were actually to his prescription and looked good on his face as opposed to ones that had been picked out of a bin at the local welfare shop. He had a runners body, slim in stature, but able to go long distance if he was required to.

He had sucked up anything and everything he could in the last year, including; knowing the 500 families and where he stood in them, proper Wizarding (as well as Muggle) etiquette and he knew several languages including Latin, Greek, and Gobbledygook. He knew how to hide his mind from those that would read it. He had studied several forms of wandless magic including and especially Earth Magic (Which the goblins used)

He was studying the Wiccan religion as a way of doing more with his magic. He liked the discipline of both Earth Magic and Wiccan, and tried to live by the Three Fold Rule in his dealings with himself and those around him.

He had learned the basics of several Martial Arts including; Tai-Chi and Aikido. He had found that the family sword that Gwalchmei had gotten off of Lord Alan Bane was still in the family, and had begun training in how to use it, using a rattan sword instead of the real thing - for now.

He had also gained the names of those who would continue his lessons outside of the Gringotts.

He was met outside the chambers he had gotten to know so well, by Pickax, who was happy to see the changes in his young ward.

After giving thanks as well as saying goodbye to those who had taught him so much, Harry followed Pickax back to his office.

Pickax was glad to see that Harry had learned his Gobbledygook so well, and had switched to that for the rest of their meeting.

"I have finished the audit, and what I have found is most disturbing. The one who is supposed to be your Regent has been abusing his power. Dumbledore has been siphoning funds from your family vault to his own and has been using that money to pay off his debts. This has been going on since he became Regent."

Harry calmed himself as he had been taught. "What can we do about this?" He asked.

"Dumbledore is a powerful person and it would be hard to go after him and have others believed he could do such a thing. Also you don't want your Regency to be up for grabs. Malfoy would love nothing better than to get his hands on you and your family fortunes."

Harry nodded at that.

"Yet, again, we cannot have this continue."

Harry again nodded to show his agreement.

"I propose that we come to a middle ground and contact the head of the Department of Law Enforcement. Madam Bones has newly gained the office, and everything we have seen of her shows that she is honest in her goal of the Law. As soon as she is made aware of the problem, I suggest that she and I get a hold of Dumbledore and let him know what we have found. If nothing else we can ban him from accessing any of your money or things."

"Meanwhile, you will stay out of it and be at home where he can find you so that he can insure that you have no knowledge of what has happened. This way we can see what else he has been up to since he will think that that is all we know."

Harry grinned at the twisting thoughts that brought up. He had been studying goblins for a year non-stop and had learned much of their way of thinking, and the thought of using Dumbledore's own plans and workings against him, brought a smile to his lips.

"Right now we are checking on all of the other accounts he has access to, and when we have gathered all of our pieces, we will contact Madam Bones."

Harry nodded that he agreed with this approach. If you have the time, it is best to use it to your best advantage.

"I would still like for him to be barred from my accounts if possible." He stated

Pickax nodded, then; "I would like to have him think that nothing is amiss. It would be best if nothing changes, at least as far as he knows. That includes banning him from your family account, or at least what he thinks is your family accounts. I propose we move your family vault to a more secure area and place a watch on the old vault. There, we will place money that we will allow him access to; just not allow him full access. Everything in the vault will be false, or at least as much as we can do and we will monitor what he takes, be it money or things. When we are ready, we will spring the trap and force him to explain himself. We will also put a hold on his accounts so that he cannot remove the money without our knowledge. We will do this with the other vaults as well so that we have a very tight case. We may not wish for this to go public so that we can save you from getting someone like Mr. Malfoy or one of his cronies as your new Regent, but that does not stop us from letting him know that we WILL go after him for the others and stop him from getting anything else that belongs to you. We will force him to repay everything and to return everything he has taken."

This last was said with a growl and a smile that showed Pickax's teeth.

Harry smiled with his teeth as well.

"Next we have an accounting of the money that was removed from your vaults to pay the Dursleys for your care."

Harry growled at this. He had been told that the Dursleys had been being paid and he wanted THEM to pay for what they had done to him.

"Again, we must be careful. If it becomes known that you have been abused by your relatives, you WILL be moved to a so called 'Proper' household. Which again means it would likely be Malfoy."

Harry sighed and nodded his head that his advisor was correct.

"We can, however, force them to pay back all that they have been given." Here Pickax showed Harry a total of the amount owed him which was over 133,000 pounds, which included a 30 percent interest rate. But that was not all; Pickax had also added in a 500,000 pound abuse fee to force them to PAY for the abuse they had forced upon him, making for a debt of 633,000 pounds.

Pickax also recommended that they buy the property and all of their debt so that they would be paying him back for that as well. Pickax was more than willing to destroy their credit rating so that they could never again get a credit card or buy a new car or even new toys for Dudley, without Harry's permission. Pickax had a copy of their debts and had figured out how much per month they would be paying him and for how long.

This would leave the Dursleys with 200 pounds a month to spend on themselves, though Harry would be magnanimous and allow them money to entertain people for Vernon's business. After all if he doesn't have a job, he can't pay Harry back.

He had also set up an account for their food stipend which would force Vernon and Dudley to go on a diet since it wasn't as large as they were using now, but would cover their food bill to an extent and a petrol bill for the cars so Vernon could go to work.

Harry was satisfied that they would be punished in a way that they would feel.

~ooOoo~

By the time Harry had finished with his business and shopping, two weeks had passed and whether he wanted to or not, it was time to head home.

He had made sure that a human lawyer as well as a bodyguard was with him.

Once the door was opened, Vernon started yelling at him about how he thought he COULD come back. He stops when he sees that Harry had brought others with him, both in suits.

The first was an imposing man of about 7 feet in height and 300# of pure muscle.

The other was a shorter man of about 6' and weighed around 200#.

Behind him, you could hear Vernon's Sister Marge telling him to kick the ungrateful brat out, with Dudley laughing.

"Mr. Dursley?" The large man, who was obviously some sort of bodyguard for the smaller man, asked.

Vernon nervously nodded his head.

"May we enter? Or would you like to conduct business out here?"

Vernon backed up and allowed the men (and Harry) to enter.

Petunia came out and saw the expensive suits and tried to smile at them.

"Please won't you come into the living room." she said nervously.

Marge and Dudley came in wondering why there was silence instead of yelling. Seeing the suits, Marge became gracious and simpering, while Dudley decided that if he was good (like when Mum and Dad had company) he could make some money off of this.

"Harry dear, why don't you go to the kitchen and get these nice men something to drink," said Petunia, motioning Harry out of the room.

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Dursley. What we have to say needs him in the room."

The adults glared at Harry thinking that he was in trouble and, through him, them.

The lawyer pulled out his briefcase and sat it on the living room table.

"The bank I represent has been going over several accounts, including Mr. Potter's, and we have found several irregularities."

Vernon and Petunia paled at this, with Marge going "Well get on with it."

"We would like to know why Mr. Potter has not been taken care of as you were instructed and paid to do."

Vernon and Petunia hemmed and hawed over this while Marge told them how ungrateful the child was, going to such nice men such as themselves and taking up their time for nothing.

The bodyguard left the room, taking Harry with him.

Vernon and Petunia were nervous when Harry showed him his cupboard, showing him the bed and his clothes.

"I see that Mr. Potter is correct in that his living arrangements were below what even the blindest Children's Welfare Agent would allow.

Our Dr. has had a look over Mr. Potter and has found several disturbing things about his health as well. This adds to the list of things that have been proven in his statement."

Marge was about to say something when Vernon did the impossible and shut her up.

It finally dawned on her that this could mean trouble to her brother, and maybe her.

Dudley looked on as the adults became uncomfortable, feeling that as long as he was quiet and helpful, he would be overlooked.

The lawyer opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder.

"In here is a listing of monthly payments given to you for Mr. Potter's care." He handed it over to Vernon.

He pulled out another folder; "Here is a listing of his medical problems as well as a listing of scars, showing his mistreatment." he laid it on the table, where neither Vernon, nor Petunia, dared touch it.

Marge finally caught on that these people were about to cause problems and she knew that her brother and his family had not been nice to the boy and it looked as though that was coming home to them.

She turned to her brother, "You told me that you weren't getting any money for the boy."

Vernon squirmed in his seat as he laid the folder he was looking at, down.

The lawyer looked at Marge and picked up the folder he had placed on the table; "Our files show that Mr. Potter has numerous dog bite marks that correspond with his accounts of you allowing your dog to attack him." he pulled out the forms and showed her.

She grabbed them and balled them up, throwing them over her shoulder. "What a bunch of lies. My Ripper would never harm anyone."

The man pulled out another folder; "This is a list of the complaints made against you for having your dogs attack people, as well as complaints over your running of a puppy mill. Your place of residence is even now being raided and the dogs taken into the care of others."

Marge paled at this at first, and then turned red. "How dare you do this, you have no right."

The man pulled out a sheet from the folder he had marked Marge Dursley and handed it to her. "The authorities would like to see you about several counts of tax fraud, as well as the complaints I have already stated. There is a policeman waiting for you outside to take you to see the authorities."

The bodyguard opened the door to let the police enter. The man handed over the arrest warrant and they took that, and an angry Marge, away.

It finally dawned on Dudley that this wasn't a game, and that this was serious and he could be in trouble.

The bodyguard returned and placed himself in the doorway to insure that no one could get out without going past him, something that the Dursleys noticed.

The lawyer pulled out another folder and handed it to Vernon. Vernon tried not to take it, until the bodyguard grunted at him.

"This is an accounting of your debts."

"Now see here, I don't have that many debts!" And angry Vernon shouted.

The bodyguard grunted again to catch Vernon's attention and causing Vernon to calm down.

"If you will look at the folder, it is set to explain each and every debt that has occurred."

Vernon opened the folder and the first thing he saw was the money owed to Harry, which was in the hundreds of thousands of pounds.

"There is no way I owe the boy that much!" Vernon was now purple and only calmed down when the bodyguard moved towards him.

"If you would look at monthly allowances you have been given for Mr. Potter as well as interest and payment for the abuse he has suffered at your hands, you will find that it does indeed add up. Furthermore, at the advice of his account manager; he has bought this piece of property as well as your other debts. This will allow you to make one payment instead of several. It also means that you cannot sell the house or your cars, until they are paid off. And there will be no third mortgage on the house to get it paid for sooner."

Petunia gasped, and her husband grabbed his chest.

The man pulled out another folder (making the Dursleys wonder ' _Just how big is that thing_?') and pulled out a set of papers. "This is your payment schedule. You will notice that it is broken down to show just what is being paid when."

Petunia took it since Vernon didn't look all that well.

"This can't be." She exclaimed. "This means we only have 200 pounds to last us through the month."

It was Dudley's turn to pale. With only 200 pounds, that meant that he couldn't get as much stuff as he needed.

"We have budgeted a clothing allowance as you can see. If you wish to use that money elsewhere, that is up to you. If you wish to not eat as much and spend the money elsewhere, that is up to you. We have also allotted money so that you can entertain for business. Spending that elsewhere is NOT up to you, but up to Mr. Potter."

The Dursleys looked over at Harry and saw someone who they had made; he was looking blankly at them and not giving an inch one way or another, just like Vernon and Petunia had done to him over the years when they were punishing him.

Dudley looked at his mother at first, then at Harry. If he read things right, Harry was now in charge of the money.

Dudley started to sweat a bit knowing that he had treated Harry very poorly and that he wasn't likely to get any extra money out of him.

The man looked first at Petunia and then at Vernon, "If you so much as yell at Mr. Potter you will be fined 500 pounds. Do you understand this?"

Petunia nodded her head shakily, while Vernon continued to hold his chest.

The lawyer pulled out his final folder. "This is an agreement that you will pay off your debts to Mr. Potter and that you will NOT abuse him either mentally, physically, or emotionally. Mr. Potter will be taking the guest room, since Marge Dursley will not be staying here. Dudley's toy room will be cleared out and used as the guest room. Mr. Potter will pay for it to be redone so that others can stay there.

Mr. Potter will be paying to update the house and refurbish it. There will be new wiring, plumbing, paneling and painting as well as wallpapering. The kitchen will be revamped as will the basement. All appliances will be redone as well. These will all be at Mr. Potter's expense, as will the new landscaping and yard care."

Vernon calmed down at that. ' _At least we will get something out of it_ ' he thought to himself.

"Each room will be gone over. Before each room is done you will have to remove everything you wish to keep. Anything left will be taken from you."

Dudley gasped at that, HIS THINGS!

"They will start with the attic and work their way down.

Mr. Potter has graciously allowed storage unit to be brought in so that you may place you belongings in there and protect them while work is being done."

This calmed down Dudley since it meant that he could keep all of his things

"Mr. Potter will be paying for his own food, which you will have none of, since you refused to feed him real food. Mr. Potter will be paying the utilities, meaning he has access to ALL of them. This includes bathing when he wishes, use of the toilet when he wishes, washing his clothes and things when he wishes, heating or cooling his room as he wishes, using the electrical equipment in his room or in any room if he wishes, and he has the right to put you on a utility budget if the utilities get to outrageous. Something he was told over and over again, he could not shower or use the toilet because of the water expense, he could not use any electrical appliance outside of his chores because of the cost, it was made perfectly clear that he could only have clean clothes when they began to cause a stink or when the neighbors noticed, and then he was punished for it. We have taken into account the utilities that have been used in the last year and will be using that as our meter. If you go over that, you will be rationed. Do you understand this?" He looked at each of the Dursleys getting their nod.

The lawyer handed over the agreement so that they could sign it.

"You are allowed to read it. I think you will find that everything I have told you are in this agreement and that I have left nothing out. This agreement is to insure that you cannot say ' _I did not know_.'"

After the family had read the agreement and had signed it, the bodyguard came over to witness it and then the lawyer notarized it. He gave the Dursleys their copy, a copy to Harry, and kept the original.

Getting up and heading towards the door, he and the bodyguard bid the Dursleys goodbye, with a final warning. "We WILL be in constant contact with Mr. Potter; do we have an understanding on that as well?"

The Dursleys nodded and closed the door behind the lawyer and his bodyguard.

Vernon looked as though he was going to explode; only to have Petunia lay a hand on his arm and say; "Not now. Wait until you have calmed down." He grunts and then heads off upstairs

Harry grabbed his trunk and headed up to his new room with Dudley following.

"So I guess this means I'll have to go to you to get my spending money." Dudley told him.

Harry looked at him; "No. You will still have to get it from your parents, however, I don't think you will get much anymore, and that includes Christmas and your birthday. Oh and Dudley? Next time you bully someone and I catch you, YOU will lose 500 pounds. You…NOT…your parents. Do you understand this?"

Dudley gulped and nodded, heading off to his room.

~ooOoo~

Harry wasn't the only one busy during this time; Pickax had also been working on Harry's behalf and the behalf of the others who were under Dumbledore's care.

~ooOoo~

The next day dawned bright and clear, as Harry got up and went to do his PT and then run to the school and around the track and back.

When he came back, he headed up to shower, and then changed his clothes, taking his dirty sweats and adding them to yesterday's dirty clothes.

He could hear the Dursleys awaken and begin their day, and smiled with the knowledge that it would not be long before September came and the Dursleys extra money left them and headed to him.

Harry and the Dursleys watched as the first truck arrived with the storage unit. Harry had also hired movers, who began to bring things out of the attic and into the storage unit.

Harry turned to the Dursleys "While they are working on the attic you WILL be going through everything and getting rid of the junk. And by junk I mean something other than things my family left me. You have one week to do it. If I find you have not done it, I will get rid of everything in the unit. Understand?"

He went to go through things to make sure he got everything that was in storage.

The next week was hard on the Dursleys, while they made sure to tell everyone that they were going to fix up the house, they had to also kowtow to a boy they were used to having do all the work

~ooOoo~

While this was going on, it was time to work on the yard, starting with the fence. It needed to come down and a new one (this one with Blood Protection built in) was going to be put up.

~ooOoo~

Finally the last day came and Harry saw that only part of the unit had been gone through.

He turned to them as they were sitting down for dinner.

"You have until noon tomorrow to get everything cleared away. If I find things that have not been gone through I will take it that you want them gone." He left them there to eat while he headed up to his room and to his trunk.

In his trunk, he had the equivalent of an apartment which included a working kitchen. It was here that he took his meals, and it was here that he worked on the homework he had been given.

It was also here that he did his weight workouts and practiced his Martial Arts.

The next day found the Dursleys madly going through the rest of the unit so that they could save as much as possible.

Harry was polite and gave them until 2pm when it appeared that they couldn't finish on time.

After that, they were moved from the unit and their stuff was taken inside, with the rest taken to the dumpster Harry had had brought in.

It didn't take long to get everything moved just in time for the bedrooms brought down and placed in the unit.

"But Harry…Where are we supposed to sleep?" asked a whining Petunia.

Harry looked at her and decided to be nice and gave her enough money so that they could get a hotel room for the next week. On condition that they, again, clean out their stuff. And that he would be going through things as well since his mother's jewelry was not in his bank where it was supposed to be.

Petunia blanched…Not her jewelry!

While the Dursleys were at the hotel, Harry headed to the basement and placed his trunk there, planning on staying there for the week.

~ooOoo~

The fence was done and the fence's wards were in place. Now it was time to work on the yard itself.

Since the front yard was full of workers and equipment, it was decided to start on the back.

Here, after they cleaned up the bricks and placed lattice work against the house, they brought in Ivy to grow on the lattice work

They planted new trees and made places hidden areas with benches in them so that you had quiet places to go and think.

There was a table near the sliding glass door which led to the kitchen, for Petunia's garden parties.

Along the sides of the house, were archways covered in Ivy, leading to the backyard.

Along the fence were Petunia's prize roses and other flowers.

~ooOoo~

The time had come to bring the authorities in. Madam Bones was due in any second, and Pickax was busy making sure he had everything waiting for her.

Madam Bones was a broad, square jawed woman with graying hair, thick eyebrows and a monocle over her right eye.

After the pleasantries were over, Pickax got down to business, and before the hour was out, Madam Bones was furious.

' _How could something like this happen under every ones noses_?'

She was prepared to bring Dumbledore before the Wizengamot, his position be damned, when Pickax's cooler head prevailed and he told her that they last thing they needed was for Harry Potter to fall into the hands and powers of the Malfoy family or their cohorts.

After finally calming down, Madam Bones agreed that this was not an option. From there it was just a matter of figuring out how they were going to force Dumbledore to turn over the money and items that he had stolen.

~ooOoo~

Finally the second story was done and ready to be moved into.

Dudley had thrown a fit when he found out that he was going to lose his second bedroom, but after a swat to his bottom, he was too shocked to care anymore and started a fit over being hit.

When Vernon threatened to do more than swat his butt, Dudley shut up.

After everyone was moved back in, it was time to start on the first floor with everything being moved out to the unit to become ready to be gone through.

By now August was half way over with the house scheduled to be finished in time for school to start.

They only had the main floor and the basement to do with each taking a week (Magic is wonderful)

Once everything had calmed down, Harry was to get new tutors as well as start school.

He was going to get a Martial Arts instructor for Aikido and an instructor for his sword work. He was also going to get an instructor for Magical Theory so that he would be on par with those who had private tutors in the Magical World.

An instructor from the local Coven was also going to come so that he could again take up his Wiccan studies, and a tutor for his Earth Magic Lessons.

~ooOoo~

September began and with it they finished the rest of the house. There were new appliances as well as counters and cupboards in the kitchen, and a new washer and dryer in the basement, and Harry had paid for an indoor gym to be placed there as well.

The Dursleys were beside themselves over the change, and were more than happy to tell everyone about how they had had it done.

They were happy that is, until they discovered that the lawyer had been right and they had only 200 pounds plus food and petrol for the cars money.

Harry had made sure that the bodyguard had shown up for that, just in case.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore was shocked when he arrived at Pickax's office to find that Madam Bones was there as well.

He was even more shocked when his misdeeds were placed before him, and the threat of taking this to not only the Wizengamot, but the public as well. After all, they did not want Harry to find out that a trusted family friend and Regent had stolen from him.

Dumbledore tried to say that it had been for the greater good and that he had spent the money to help aid the children that survived the war.

Pickax proved him wrong by showing that the money had gone to pay off his debts and the debts of his Order of Phoenix.

Dumbledore was stymied, every excuse he came up with, Pickax was able to counter, and until finally he sighed and asked; "What do you have planned?"

"Total repayment and return of everything you have taken." Was the reply "You vault has already been seized so that reparation could be gotten from that." Pickax told him.

"How am I supposed to pay everything back if I have no vault?" Dumbledore asked.

"A payment plan has been put into effect. The majority of your various vaults (including your hidden ones) have been used to pay back Mr. Potter. The objects that you have stolen from him, that were in your vaults, have been placed back with their rightful owner. You only need to repay the rest of your charges and return the rest of the items you have stolen." Pickax handed over a large piece of parchment with a list of everything he had taken, not only from Harry, but from others as well.

"As you return them, we WILL be going over them to make sure you return the actual items and not facsimiles."

Dumbledore bowed his head, and then sighing, he agreed to the terms.

~ooOoo~

With the rest of the house finished, Harry had them begin work on the front yard. Here, he decided to be different from the others in the neighborhood.

He had them place a waterfall in the right hand corner near the sidewalk. In front of the waterfall were benches and small rocks placed around the benches in a Zen pattern.

He had birch trees planted in a circle surrounding the center of the yard, with an herb garden placed in the center. The center of the herb garden was cut into two with and arched pathway from the sidewalk leading to the door in the center and the herbs around it.

The arches would have roses growing up and around them come spring.

The outside of the house had had the bricks cleaned and the area around the door and along the bottom half of the first floor were done in stone so that they went with the both the front and the back.

Down at the bottom of the driveway were period lamps to light the way into the driveway and to light up the yard near there.

There were small lights scattered strategically around the yard to highlight it to its maximum effect.

The pine tree that was on the left hand side of the yard was strung so that they could have it lighted for Christmas, and the house was also arranged so that they could easily put up Christmas lights for the holidays.

Every one told the Dursleys how their yard would be the talk of not only the neighborhood but Surrey as well come spring and summer.

Petunia both loved and hated the new look.

Inside she had all new everything and outside was a dream come true for her gardening side.

However she could no longer look over the fence to see what her neighbors were doing and she could not even move the blinds a little to look out the front without every one knowing, since Harry had installed insulated windows with the blinds in the middle and not on the outside.

Vernon was the same as his wife, he both loved the new look and hated it, though not for the same reasons.

He loved being the envy of the neighborhood. Something he had strived for since moving in.

The problem was, he was in effect renting the house from the boy, and he could not stomach that.

And the problem with THAT is that he could do nothing about it and he knew it.

Dudley had been ostracized from his so called friends. He could not pay them any money or buy them things like he had before, and now he refused to gang up on the other kids.

His old friends taunted him about being fat and a coward and there was nothing he could do about it.

And now they were blaming him about Harry getting the nerve to fight back and win.

~ooOoo~

With school starting, the goblins had arranged for Harry's tutors to arrive.

First there was Master Edwards, a medium heighted wizard with grey eyes and brown hair. He taught Aikido and Sword Work. He was also very good at Runes which Harry wanted to learn.

Next was Master Lin who was a Master of Tai-Chi and would also be teaching him Magical Theory, and History. Master Lin was Tibetan Monk before the Chinese invaded his country and took over. He had managed to escape and headed elsewhere to study.

Finally there was Mistress McKay who was a member of the local Coven and was willing to teach Harry about Earth Magic and the Wiccan Magic and ways.

Harry's new schedule was PT and running in the morning, after which Tai-Chi lessons from Master Lin, followed by a shower and breakfast.

School from 9am - 3pm and then home for tutoring, Master Edwards for Aikido on Mondays, and sword work on Tuesdays, Master Lin Magical for Theory on Wednesdays, Master Edwards for Runes on Thursday, and finally Wizarding History with Master Lin on Friday.

On the weekends; he would get up and do his PT, then head for breakfast before doing his weight training, he would then spend the day with Mistress McKay learning more herbs and potions as well as Earth Magic and Wiccan Magic, astronomy and divinations.

After his tutoring, he heads up to eat dinner in his trunk, and then work on his homework, after which, he would meditate and then head to bed.

Now that he no longer needs to fear that he would be beaten for doing better than Dudley in school, Harry was excelling. At the instructions of his tutors, he worked hard on his math to insure that when the time came he would be ready to take Arithmacy at Hogwarts, as well as history so that he could see the whole picture where Muggle history and Magical history merged.

~ooOoo~

September passed as well as October. Dumbledore had finished returning everything he had taken from Harry's vaults and was now working to pay off the rest of his debts. And while he was still Regent to the Potter's, he no longer had access to the vaults and he knew that sooner or later he would be held accountable to Harry as well.

~ooOoo~

Harry spent the time either in school or with his tutors.

They took him to various places as part of his tutoring, these places included; a true Zen garden for his meditation, the park where he was encouraged to play like a normal boy his age, the various museums, and places like the Tower of London to help study history.

He was taken several times to the Coven so that he could be there for major works around the Wiccan holidays such as Equinox, and was set to go there for Solstice.

He had finally gotten into his mother's family vault and was allowed to take the family Grimoire and history book. He also gained entrance to the Potter's family vault where he took the family Grimoire and the family history books.

He went through his parents vaults as well, taking the photo albums and diaries. And it is there he placed the family jewels that Petunia had taken.

He felt a joyous sadness at looking through the albums. Joy at having pictures of his family and sadness that they were gone.

When the first snows came, he had people hired to shovel the sidewalk, the driveway, and the walkway leading to the house from the sidewalk.

The yard itself became home to several different types of birds, all of whom Harry had set up to feed.

Pickax had located the Family Castle, which Harry's founder had been given. And, with Harry's permission, began to repair it as well as reclaim the land around it.

Much of what was left had become either part of the Royal Preserve, or had become home to a small township. With the town itself excited for the jobs as well as the thought that with the castle repaired they could bring in the tourists.

~ooOoo~

Time passed a Harry continued to learn.

It wasn't too long before he found himself to be very good at Runes and could be found incorporating them into his other studies as well.

He even went so far as to put runes on his doorway to ward his room as his tutor taught him.

~ooOoo~

The yard truly was the envy of all those who saw it and there were several magazines who came by to take pictures of it, much to the joy of his aunt.

Harry spent a lot of time in the garden, both front and back. He worked on the herb and flower gardens each day during the summer and prepared the gardens for the coming seasons in the spring and fall.

When the time came closer to his going to Hogwarts, Harry's tutors began teaching him the history of Hogwarts and the other Founders.

He already knew the history of Gryffindor thanks to the family history, and now he was learning about the others as well.

When they were going over the various houses, Harry was told the best and the worst of each house and after quite awhile, Harry finally decided that if he had a choice, he would go for Hufflepuff.

He knew everyone was expecting him to go to Gryffindor, but he also knew that there would be a lot of expectation for him to be the best at being a Gryffindor. Something he didn't want.

He knew he could easily be a Ravenclaw, but again, he would have to meet others expectations. He knew there was no way he could or would be in Slytherin. He would be damned if he was going to place himself in the mercy of his family's enemies.

That left Hufflepuff.

There he could thrive.

He was a quiet person, and very introspective. He loved to work in the yard and meditate. He could sit and BE with nature for a long while. In fact, it took others interrupting him for him to come out of it if he hadn't set up a timer.

Master Lin and Mistress McKay added to this with their teachings, with Master Edwards teaching him the meditation that could be had with the proper work in both martial arts and sword work.

He felt that the quiet of Hufflepuff would serve him well.

~ooOoo~

Harry, through Pickax, had arranged for a meditation garden and greenhouses to be built for him while he was at Hogwarts. After all the Board of Governors wanted to make sure Harry came to their school as was proper and if that meant a mediation garden for his religious beliefs then so be it. They would also accept his religious teacher and caretaker of the gardens.

In the center of the greenhouse gardens, was a Zen like garden with a waterfall in the center and benches surrounding so that people could sit and either talk quietly or study.

Surrounding the waterfall were birch trees and other plants, all arranged in a pattern which would invoke peace.

There were pathways which led to the other greenhouses.

The first greenhouse was actually a hot house which housed tropical plants used for healing as well as fruit trees.

In the second greenhouse were a mixture of Muggle and Magical healing plants and herbs.

The third was set aside for Muggle plants and flowers

With the forth set aside for Magical plants and flowers

Professor Sprout was so taken with the arrangement that she asked if she and her 7th years could help maintain the greenhouses and the hot house.

Master Lin, along with Harry, agreed and gave her a few books on the various plants she was unfamiliar with.

~ooOoo~

Finally it was time to seriously think about schooling at Hogwarts.

He had received his letter and Master Edwards would be taking him to Diagon Alley to do his shopping.

While he had been to Diagon Alley many times, there was nothing to compare to going there knowing he was shopping for school.

His first stop was the bank and from there the book store. He already had most of the books and had read them as well, but there were a few books that were last minute items such as the books that a new teacher wanted them to learn from. Defense came to mind.

His next stop was Mingua's Wand Shop, to pick up his wand. He had found the wood and the magical items needed for it and was only waiting for it to be finished, which was today.

He had been told that everyone else went to Olivander's, however his father's family had always gone to Mingua's. In fact they had helped found the shop back in the 1600's, and ,while not as old as Olivander's, it still was one of the best at specifically fitting each person to their wand, whereas Olivander's you had to go through each wand until you found one you could use.

He already had his robes, and his telescope and a few other things, so that left the cauldron shop so that he could get new cauldrons and the apothecary so that he could refill his potion case and get the other ingredients he would need both for potions and for his own Works, both in Earth Magic and with Wiccan.

~ooOoo~

He spent the time waiting to head out to Hogwarts and wishing his teachers well.

He knew that Mistress McKay would not be following him and would only be there via correspondence using the goblin post box.

Basically you put your mail to go out into the box and it was taken, by magic, to the goblins, which, in turn, sent it to whoever you wished to receive it. And the reverse happened when someone else sent him something. The letter would appear in his box when someone had sent him something.

Master Edwards, however, would be there on the weekends to help him continue his studies. With Master Lin there to help with the meditation greenhouses that had been set up.

He had spent several months in preparation of Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and the greenhouses and hot house were ready.

Professor Sprout had been very happy over the newest addition to her greenhouses and had given ideas as to what should be planted there as well.

She had already asked for and received permission and funding to build a hot house for Hogwarts so that they could grow their own tropical ingredients, using this area for her 7th years to learn from.

~ooOoo~

End Chapter One:


	2. Chapter 2

**Apprentice**

 **By danu40k**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~ooOoo~

It was September 1st and time to head off for the train.

Harry had packed up all of his gear into his trunk and had stocked his trunk as much as he could.

He had made sure that his athame was in place and he had the candles and other things as well.

He had said goodbye to Mistress McKay the night before and had spent the previous week at the Coven to insure his good fortune in the new place.

Master Edwards had already left to his Dojo, and Master Lin was the one escorting Harry to the train.

Master Edwards would be seeing Harry every weekend for his lessons and Master Lin would be at Hogwarts taking care of the greenhouses Harry had had set up.

He would be continuing Harry's Tai-Chi and history lessons as well as taking over Harry's potions and herb lore from Mistress McKay.

~ooOoo~

They arrived with time to spare, and Master Lin helped Harry get his things on board and to find a compartment.

The compartment they found had a few others in there. Harry had wanted to meet with his fellow students before they arrived at Hogwarts and here he found a girl and a boy he had been taught was Neville Longbottom, allied to the House of Potter for centuries.

Neville was a bit taller than Harry and was pudgy. His eyes were hazel and looked to show his emotions very well.

His hair was blond, curling slightly around his head.

Right now, Neville was desperately holding onto his pet toad, Trevor.

The girl, he found out, was named Hermione, and she was the first in her family to be Magical.

You could tell she was excited about going to school, and he knew that between her and himself, they could hopefully bring Neville out of his shell.

Hermione hair was brown and slightly bushy showing her problems keeping it lying still on her head.

Her eyes were brown, and her teeth were a bit bucktoothed.

She had a book in her lap and was talking to Neville about the school when Harry had entered.

Harry had gained a bit more in height as well as weight, though he had a gymnast's body with muscle in his arms, chest, and legs.

He had a crew cut, to help tame his wild hair, and new glasses.

These glasses had been spelled for him with; anti fog, anti glare, and against summoning. There were also spells for Thermal Imaging, and Infrared, as well as to see invisible objects.

When Neville looked at the new comer he stammered a greeting as he recognized the-boy-who-lived. Hermione looked at Harry and, after seeing his forehead, started to go on and on about how she had read about him in various books.

Harry just smiled and asked if he could sit with them.

Neville blushed while Hermione gladly told him to come and sit.

Harry and Hermione discussed the books, with Harry telling her that they were rubbish since no one else had been there and therefore had no idea what had truly transpired. "Beside which," he told her, "If you look at each one of them, you will notice that they contradict each other. If you want to know what happened you want to read _**Lilly's Bravery**_ by _Heather Jackson_. It came out this last Christmas. I gave her my pensive memories of that night as I remember it and then gave her access to my parent's journals so she could recreate the events leading up to that night. Including the fact that my mum did an ancient blood ritual that the last step required her to sacrifice herself and THAT is how I survived the killing curse."

"Oh. Can I order it do you think?"

Harry shrugged, "they are always out of stock whenever I look, but I'll tell you what, if you can't find it in the library let me know and I'll let you borrow my copy."

Hermione was put out at being told the books were faulty and that since she was talking to the person they were about, she had to rethink her stance on the subject.

While she was thinking, Harry turned to Neville and held out his hand to shake, "greetings from the House of Potter to its ally in the House of Longbottom."

Neville was surprised to find his seatmate knowing the proper forms of addressing him, and stuttered the greeting back.

Harry grinned at that, while Hermione got a look in her eye that said she was after more information.

"What did that mean? The greeting you gave each other?" she asked.

Harry took pity on Neville and decided to explain himself.

"It's a form of greeting between our two houses. Both the Longbottoms and the Potters are allied together and have been for centuries. I was just affirming that with the greeting I gave Neville here."

Hermione looked over at Neville, who blushed and nodded.

"Oh, so you know each other I take it?"

Harry shook his head. "I was placed with Muggles after my parent's death. I was taught about the 500 and things like that. I also found out that Neville and I are god-brothers, meaning that our mothers were god-mothers to each of us."

Neville lowered his head and blushed further.

By this time the train had begun to move and they were on their way.

"What are the 500?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at Neville. "Why don't you answer this one Neville?

Neville looked shocked at first then began to stutter through the answer.

"The 500 are the elite of Magical Europe, the top families in power, influence, and money."

"Oh. So like Royalty or Peers of the Realm. "

Neville had no idea what that meant and turned to Harry.

"Sort of. As far as the power and such are concerned yes, but only a few of us actually hold a rank, and that also affects where you stand in the 500." he answered.

"So where do you stand?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry thought for a bit then answered; "Around the top ten in the UK and in the top 50 in Europe."

Hermione looked at Neville, who stammered out; "The top 50 in Britain and the top 100 in Europe"

"So you both have influence in the Wizarding World with Harry having a lot and you having about half of that." Hermione said as though to clarify it to herself.

Harry nodded.

"My ranking fluctuates depending on who you ask. If you ask those who had supported the last Dark Lord, I would be ranked about 7th due to my Peer Rank as well as lineage and money. If you ask anyone else who knew about the 500 and its rankings, I would rank about 3rd."

Hermione was aghast at that, here sat a true Peer of the Realm!

Harry squirmed a bit and then turned to Neville to get the conversation away from Ranking.

"How is your grandmother and your family?" he asked him.

Neville finally got the nerve to look at Harry and answered; "They are fine. They were excited that I was actually magical and not a Squib like they had thought. Harry grinned at that, he had heard the troubles Neville had gotten into as they tried to find out if he was magical. Neville hung his head again; "I don't think I'll do as well as Gran wants me to though."

Harry and Hermione looked quizzically at him.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not good at anything but Herbology." He answered.

"As a friend, I'll just have to help you then." Harry grinned at this while Hermione nodded her head that she would as well.

"You don't have to help me." Neville told them.

"Nonsense." Harry told him, "That's what friends do for each other."

Neville grinned slightly at that.

Harry pulled out a deck of cards, "Do you want to play exploding Snap?" He asked Neville and Hermione.

Hermione made a face and shook her head while Neville nodded with a smile now that the conversation had moved on.

The snack lady arrived around 3 and everyone got some snacks, with Hermione bemoaning the fact that there were only sweets on the cart and nothing healthy.

Harry pulled out his pack and handed her an apple, while he had some carrot sticks.

Neville looked at them like they had come from another planet.

Harry grinned and pulled out a thermos and poured himself some soup. He gave a questioning look to Hermione who grinned and nodded her head. He looked at Neville who decided that it smelled much better than the sandwich his Gran had had the house-elves make him and Harry pulled a few more disposable bowls.

By the time they were finished, talk had turned to Hogwarts and its houses.

Harry had used his wand to stop Trevor from escaping with Neville's thanks as they continued their talks.

Neville was surprised that Harry WANTED to be in Hufflepuff. His ancestor was rumored to be Gryffindor himself so he should want to be in that house.

Harry shook his head when Neville had told him that. "I don't want to suddenly become a poster boy for a house, which I would be if I was in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Besides I try to adhere to the principals of Hufflepuff house and to the Wiccan Creed."

When Neville and Hermione asked about what the Wiccan Creed was, Harry told them about the Three Fold Rule as well as a few other rules that govern the lives of those who practice.

Harry continued; "Besides, I hear that Gryffindor's are always heading into trouble first and not thinking about the consequences until they are caught or beaten. I've also found that they look down on what they perceive as cowardice when in actuality it takes a strong person to stand up to bullies. Between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I think there are a lot of bullies in each of them."

Neville thought about it for a moment. "But my parents were in Gryffindor and they were no bullies, the same as yours."

Harry shook his head again; "I've read my father's diary as well as my mother's and it sounds like he was a bully to at least those in the Slytherin house until he decided that he wanted to date my mum. She made him quit it and leave well enough alone, but by then the damage was done and he had made at least one enemy in Severus Snape, who is now the potions teacher at Hogwarts, so I expect to pay for the crimes that had been done against him. And it would be even worse if I was in the same house as my father."

Neville nodded that that made sense.

He knew that his Gran wanted him in Gryffindor, but there was no way he wanted to be bullied. He knew it would disappoint his family if he wasn't in Gryffindor, but then again he was already a disappointment, something she had let him know several times throughout his childhood. But at the same time he wanted her to be proud of him for SOMETHING.

He sighed at the thoughts Harry was giving him, with Hermione doing the same. She had thought that Gryffindor would be the place she would call home for the next seven years, but the way Harry was describing it, she was rethinking it. She knew that she could easily go to Ravenclaw; she had the brains for it.

~ooOoo~

As they neared Hogwarts, they were visited by a ferret faced young man and his two sidekick bodyguards.

He slammed the door open and looked at each of them, zeroing in on Harry's scar.

"So, your Harry Potter," he stated, "I'm Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy House." he said pompously, as though he should be kneeled to.

Harry nodded back politely, "Harrison James Potter Head of the 3rd ranked family and the House of Potter."

Draco puffed up over the slight that here was someone who already knew his place, and it was above his.

His father had told him that Harry Potter had been raised as a Muggle and therefore would have no idea what power he could use. It was supposed to be easy to bring him under the influence of the House of Malfoy.

His father had been wrong.

"A person of your rank shouldn't be seen with peasants such as these. You should be with someone who could show you how to use your rank to its fullest," Draco finished, proud of himself for his quick thinking.

Harry looked at him for a moment, his face blank. "I had no idea your family had finally acknowledge it was wrong when my ancestor beat their master and brought them to heal. If I remember correctly, your family's rank was revoked and you were banned from the 500 for quite a long period of time."

Draco growled at this. Everyone knew his family had been unjustly punished and that the Potter's had taken what was rightfully theirs. Though even if his families Peer Rank were returned, Potter would STILL out rank him. An Duke outranked Marquees no matter how you looked at it.

That was one of the things that his father had promised his family when the Dark Lord had been in power, the return of that which had been stolen from them.

Draco stepped towards him in anger, with his bodyguards following.

Harry held up a hand and told Malfoy, "If you even THINK of touching me in anger, I will bring you, and through you, your family, to the High courts. Not the Wizengamot where you hold sway at the moment, but the High Court which is ruled by the 500. Your past against my family is well known and you WOULD be punished accordingly. That is unless you declare Blood Feud."

Harry left this dangling knowing Draco would like nothing better than to declare Blood Feud, however he knew his father would skin him alive if he did so. Potter's rank, both in the real world and in the Wizarding world, where he is also recognized as the boy-who-lived, would get him into trouble and they would probably lose even if they defeated Potter himself. By doing so, they would lose many of their supporters as they pulled back so that they would not lose their power as well in response to public pressure.

Draco growled and pulled back, glaring at Harry, he stomped off with his bodyguards following obediently behind him.

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Neville; "I supposed that was more of the 500 business."

Harry shrugged. "Some, some of it was also old family history. The Malicks aligned themselves to a Dark Lord named Vio back in the Middle Ages.

My ancestor, Cardin, defeated them and the King was very angry that the Malicks tried to take him out and overthrow the government.

The Malicks lost all of their rank and their head was executed. They had to find homes and jobs after that, since the King had also taken their lands."

"The Malicks later married into the Foy families becoming the Malfoy family, a family that has kept the Feud going through all of these years."

Harry grimaced, "Ok the Potters have also continued the Feud."

Harry paused in thought. "If I hadn't been given tutors, it would have been real easy to fall for his line if he hadn't come across as a bully." he told them, then grinned. "And they wonder why my father was a bully to the Slytherin House."

Neville grinned. He had always been on the wrong side of the family businesses with the Malfoy family, and it was nice to see them brought down.

Hermione looked at each of them before deciding that she needed to find out about the 500 if it was going to impact her as much as she thought.

~ooOoo~

They were given warning that the train would soon be entering Hogsmead and that it was time to put their robes on.

Harry pulled his robes out of his pack and resized them, and, after steaming them out to get rid of the wrinkles, he put them on, making sure that his family crest was straight.

Hermione and Neville looked at Harry as he did this. "I know I've been able to try several charms, but I never thought to try those."

Neville hadn't even been able to do much with his father's wand, let as well able to do what Harry had just done.

After everyone had gotten off the train, they were herded over to a large man who looked like a wild bear.

He was bigger than anyone else they knew, his beard and hair were mixed together in a tangled mess and his eyes were small black beetle looking things.

After getting everyone onto the boats, they headed across the lake and it wasn't long until they saw Hogwarts in all of her glory.

The giant man beached the boats and then herded them up to one of the castle doors, pounding on it; it was soon opened by a severe looking woman the man called Professor McGonagall.

She thanked the man (Whose name they now found to be Hagrid) and brought the children into the castle. She led them to a hallway and told them that they would soon be sorted into their proper houses, with each house holding fine traditions and alumni. They were told the point system and then were told to wait while she prepared for the sorting.

Harry watched as Malfoy and another boy got into an argument that nearly came to blows before ghosts seem to flow through the walls.

The fat man who looked like an old fashioned priest was arguing with the others over someone being given another chance, however, the others would have nothing to do with it.

Finally the ghosts realized that there were children in the hall and the priest welcomed them grandly and told them that he hoped to see them in Hufflepuff, while the others welcomed them as well.

After the ghosts had left, Professor McGonagall escorted them into the great hall.

Harry looked at the ceiling marveling in the spell work that had gone into it, while Hermione was telling them that it showed what it looked like the sky outside.

Professor McGonagall placed an old battered hat on a stool and Harry, as well as the other Muggleborn or raised students, jumped when it started to sing out its purpose.

Hermione looked relieved that she would not have to use any of the spells and charms she had been memorizing while Neville and Harry were nervous over the fact that the hat could obviously read your mind.

Hermione's name was called first, and, after a few moments, _**Ravenclaw**_ was heard throughout the hall.

Hermione took off the hat and headed towards her new home for the next 7 years.

Neville was soon called to the hat, and after a long period of time, _**Hufflepuff**_ , was called out. Neville nervously put the hat down and headed to his table, fearing what his Gran would do to him now.

Soon it was Harry's turn and as his name was called, silence overcame the hall. He walked confidently as he had been taught, and placed the hat on his head.

' _Ah, you wish for Hufflepuff eh? You do know you are escuing you natal house don't you? You could do well in Gryffindor you know_.'

Harry replied with the same argument he had used on Hermione and Neville, ' _I do not wish to become the poster boy for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and that is exactly what would happen if I was put in either of those houses. Besides I prefer loyalty and hard work, I don't need knowledge for knowledge sake and I have no need to prove my courage to any one, so Hufflepuff please_.'

' _So be it'_ the hat called out to the rest of the hall, _**Hufflepuff**_!

The hall was silent for a moment, they couldn't have heard what they thought they had, could they?

It sank in when Harry headed over to sit by Neville.

Hufflepuff went nuts over the fact that they had gotten Potter while Gryffindor were booing and insisting that it must be a joke.

Dumbledore finally got the hall under control enough to continue the sorting and soon it was over

Dumbledore raised his arms in greeting then said a few words which in turn brought food to the various tables.

Harry noticed that Master Lin must have gotten a hold of the house-elves since all around him were vegetables and fish as well as some chicken as opposed to fatty meats and starches.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore watched as Harry ate, noticing that he left the main courses alone and preferred the vegetables and the chicken and fish, though he did have one small piece of beef, he got the feeling that he did that for show only though.

He was worried. None of his plans had survived to date, and the gifts he was going to award Harry with had been returned to him already under threat of his removing of said items becoming public.

The boy had somehow received tutoring and in fact two of his tutors would be continuing his education against his wishes, with one of them residing in Hogwarts itself.

Master Lin was inscrutable and it was hard to get a feeling for the man. Something he needed to do if he was to manipulate both he and his charge.

He had heard that the boy knew of his heritage as well as his rankings and the power he could get from using this. Something he had tried to stop by placing him with his relatives.

He was worried about the fact that Harry had power and knew it, and that he had already used or threatened to use that power on Mr. Malfoy. Something he would have to put a stop to. If Harry went dark with his power, there would be no stopping him.

No, it was time to being young Harry back into the light and under his power.

~ooOoo~

Snape loved the fact that Potter had been placed in such a weak house. He could use this against the boy.

He had seen the way Potter had strutted up to the hat, and the hubris he had shown his god-son Draco, was unforgivable.

He would pay for that as well as everything his father had done to him, tutor watchmen or no. And who gave him permission to have added teachers? It was just one more thing that the boy was forcing them to have, using his power to get what he wanted.

Well, HE would put a stop to that. It wouldn't be long in coming either since he would be seeing the boy Friday for class.

~ooOoo~

Professor Sprout was overjoyed at finding young Harry in her care. She had been talking with Master Lin and she knew that he showed promise in Herbology as well as his other subjects.

She knew from Master Lin, that the boy was quiet and introspective and it would be her job to try and bring him out more.

She made a promise to herself to have a talk with her prefects about helping Mr. Potter out.

She then turned her eyes to the Longbottom boy.

' _Poor dear. His grandmother was going to throw a fit over his placement in my house'_.' _But_ ,' she thought ' _it would be good for him in the long run'_

Like Mr. Potter, he would need to have gentle coaching to bring him out of his shell.

She knew from the Herbology Journals that Mr. Longbottom was gifted in Herbology and had already published many missives on the subject; she would be making sure that he kept that love for her subject since it would give him something to take pride in.

~ooOoo~

When dinner and dessert were finished, Harry listened to Dumbledore's speech about not going into the forest and not going near the 3rd floor that was cordoned off, and made a note to himself, after all, he had no wish to make waves unless there was reason to, such as with Malfoy.

While looking at the teachers, Harry recognized Professor Snape immediately from his parent's description and saw that the man was scowling at him, but it was the man next to him that caused him to pause. Using his glasses, he looked at the man and saw that there were two entities sharing his head, with one being covered by the turban.

This was something he would have to bring up to his tutors.

~ooOoo~

When they finally reached the entryway to Hufflepuff, Harry thought he could retrace his path to the great hall at least and figured that from there he could find the rest of his classes.

The prefect opened the door and Harry found himself in a common room that reminded him of Mr. Bilbo Baggins Hobbit house.

Professor Sprout was there to greet them all warmly and tell them about the house rules as well as many of the rules of Hogwarts herself.

She ended with handing out maps that would lead them to their various classes as well as the great hall. From there, she bade them goodnight and they were escorted to their rooms

There were 6 boys in the first year and that meant that they would get two rooms with 3 in each.

Harry and Neville chose to take a room together along with Daniel Monahan.

Daniel was slightly shorter than either Harry or Neville and had red hair as well as hazel eyes.

He was bouncing up and down much like Hermione had done and, like her, told them that he was the first in his family to go to Hogwarts.

They entered their room and, again, Harry was reminded of Tolkien and Hobbits.

When he brought it up, Daniel laughed, and then said that while he hadn't personally read the books he had seen the animated movies and loved the Hobbit.

When Neville looked them quizzically, he was told that the Hobbit was a set of books by a man by the name of Tolkien.

Both Daniel and Harry began to tell Neville about the books as they got out of their clothes and into pajamas.

~ooOoo~

The next morning, Harry got up and, after getting dressed in his sweats, he headed out to the common room to do his PT and, from there, working it into Tai-Chi, finding that he was not the only one who was an early riser.

One of the 7th years was up and already going over his notes for something.

Harry later found out that he was the Quidditch Captain and he often got up early to go over plays for his team.

The boy, Steven, watched as Harry went through his workout and, shaking his head, headed up to his room to finish getting ready for class.

When Harry was finished with his Tai-Chi, he headed back to the dorm, and to a shower.

Finishing his shower just in time for the other two to come in and groggily try to get ready for class. Both Neville and Daniel grumbled at Harry's happy good morning, hating the morning person in their midst.

Harry waited for them to come out so that they could head to the great hall together, and using Harry's sense of direction as well as a few glances at the map, they soon found themselves at the table and ready to eat.

As they ate, Professor Sprout handed them each a copy of their schedule, and, with a happy wave at them, headed off to do the same with the others that were coming in.

Their schedule looked fairly light, ' _but then_ ,' Harry thought to himself, ' _they didn't want to overwhelm the first years their first year. It probably got harder later when they were 2_ _nd_ _or definitely 3_ _rd_ _years since that was when they started their extra classes_ '

Their first class was Transfigurations with Ravenclaw, meeting up with Hermione who was oh so happy in her new house.

Hermione and Harry helped Neville and Daniel with the spell work and watched as Neville fought his wand, this was something he would be bringing up with Master Lin later this afternoon.

After class they headed to lunch and from there, Harry talked them into doing their homework.

After they were done, Harry took them to see Master Lin, who in turn, took them to see the greenhouses.

Neville was entranced, and was going from plant to plant talking about the ones he knew and asking about the ones he didn't.

While he was doing that, and Daniel was looking at everything else, Harry told Master Lin about Neville and his wand.

"Hmm, it sounds like he doesn't have a wand that is attuned to him. Don't worry; I'll bring this to the attention of Professor Sprout since she is your head of house."

With that over with, Master Lin led them through his herb and potions lessons, ending just in time to head to dinner.

After dinner, they headed out to explore before curfew, and just as they came back, a prefect told them that it was time for their Astronomy practical with Slytherin, and led them to the astronomy tower.

Harry again helped Daniel and Neville with this, since he had been studying it for a few years now.

The next day started off with a study hall for those who had been up late with astronomy class. Harry decided to use the time to go and meditate in the garden, coming in only for lunch and then Defense class with Ravenclaw.

Once in there, he found his scar hurt for the first time that he could remember. He activated his glasses, and there again was the other form in the turban.

After dinner, Harry begged off on exploring and headed to see Master Lin, telling him what he had found.

Master Lin told him that it could be nothing or it could be a ghoul or something like that. He had also noticed that Professor Quirrell stayed away from him like he had the plague. He told him that his thoughts on Neville's wand had been brought up to Professor Sprout, but when she had brought them up to the headmaster, he had told her he would take care of it, something he thought would not happen. If it continued, he would, again, go to Professor Sprout and from there to Professor McGonagall since she was the deputy headmistress.

Harry agreed with him and then headed off to bed before curfew could catch him.

The next day was an easy day for Neville, in that there were no wanded subjects. First period was history with Slytherin, and then a study hall where they caught up on their homework.

Lunch soon followed, with Herbology in the afternoon with Gryffindor.

In Herbology, Harry let Neville shine and was soon learning about some of the magical plants that Master Lin had not covered.

After class was over, Harry and Neville headed off to see Master Lin while Daniel headed off to explore some more.

When Master Lin asked Harry about how his other classes were going, Harry remembered that he was supposed to also be going over the things Master Edwards was teaching him, and headed off to study, while planning to practice his martial arts after dinner in the meditation garden.

Thursday was Charms with Gryffindor and then the regular astronomy class with Slytherin, with Harry again watching as Neville fought with his wand, this time he was going to do something about it. So saying, he summoned Professor Flitwick over to their desk area and had him watch as Neville tried to get the spell to work.

"My goodness, this isn't right." He said, and then ordered Neville to "come by after dinner so that they could discuss this with your head of house."

Harry later found out that Professor Sprout had gone over the headmaster's head and had summoned Mrs. Longbottom herself and saw to it that SHE watched as Neville tried to do the simple spell. When she tried to pass it off as his not being able to do magic very well and not living up to her families expectations, Professor Sprout came in with a rebuttal and told her that Neville was doing wonderfully in his other classes and it was just his wanded subjects he was having a problem, and THAT problem was his wand.

The headmaster tried to mediate between the two women, but Professor Sprout was like a mother bear protecting her cub.

Finally, it came out, the wand actually belonged to her son and "Neville is living up to his father by using it" she claimed.

Professor McGonagall told her that Neville would never reach his full potential if he continued to use his father's wand, that; "If you wish to see him excel in the wanded subjects you are going to have to get him his own wand."

And that was the end of that, Mrs. Longbottom finally gave in and told them that she would take Neville to Olivander's over the weekend, and, after making sure her dignity was intact, she left Professor Flitwick's classroom.

Potions were the disaster that Harry had thought it would be. Even when Harry showed that he knew the answers to his questions he was docked points, and when he brewed his potion perfectly, the potion was dropped and he was given a zero for the class.

By the time class was over, Harry was fuming. ' _Now_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _is the time to use some of the power I have_.'

He headed off to his dorm room and took his goblin post box from his trunk, he quickly wrote down everything that had happened in class and then sent it to Pickax with a copy going to Master Edwards.

He was thankful that he had a study hall after lunch and, taking his rattan sword with him, headed off to the garden to work out his anger.

Over the weekend, Harry went to see Master Edwards, while Neville headed to Master Lin; both looking to learn something from the teachers.

"I read your letter Harry, are you sure this is the road you wish to take?" Master Edwards asked.

Harry nodded as he put down his runic homework.

Master Edwards nodded in return, and then sat back with his pipe while he thought.

"Pickax has already made an appointment with myself and Master Lin about the potions class, if need be, Master Lin will bring you in as his apprentice so that you will have a buffer against the man."

Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Our appointment with the Board of Governors is Monday and I think it would be a good idea if you were there as well, with a pensive."

Harry grinned at that.

"Good, now that that is out of the way we can get back to class."

~ooOoo~

Monday came fast and, with it, the headmaster, who tried to get Harry to change his mind and work things out with Professor Snape, something Harry was in no mind to do.

Professor Snape was surlier than ever over the thoughts that the boy DARED to bring him before the Board.

Neville watched as Harry dressed in his dress robes which had his family crest on it, he also watched as Harry removed the invisibility charm that had been on his Heir's ring, showing it to the entire world.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry? I mean, if you do and they vote against you Professor Snape will go to town on you and make you life a living hell." Neville said quietly.

Harry looked at him and then; "I made a vow that no one would bully me ever again, and that is a vow I intend to keep even if means Snape will try to make my life hell or if I have to leave school and use tutors instead."

Neville nodded since he knew that would be the answer he would get, he knew, however, and that he had tried to talk his friend out of it.

~ooOoo~

The meeting with the Board went as Harry thought it would when he got a good look at who was on it.

Malfoy reigned supreme here as well as the Wizengamot, and HE said the he could see no problem.

Malfoy thought he had finally gotten the best of the boy, when the Board was surprised to see Master Lin give Harry his Apprenticeship with them watching in horror as Master Lin told them that he would publicly tell the world about Potion Master Snape's actions over his apprentice; the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

The tables had been turned on both Malfoy and Snape as the Board collapsed around them at that.

Professor Snape was put on warning and Harry's potion lessons would be turned over to Master Lin. When Harry asked if Neville could also take lessons with him, Augusta Longbottom said yes, she would not be subjecting her grandson to a bully such as Snape.

This led to further warning from the Board before the meeting was adjourned.

~ooOoo~

Snape was in a foul mood when he returned to school, and he showed it by giving detention to the first non Slytherin he came across.

He added to that by taking points on every non Slytherin he came across until he had gone too far and McGonagall confronted him with his points, showing him the 1,000 points he had taken off everyone and especially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She told him that she was returning those points and rescinding the detentions, she also told him that if he did this again she would bring him before the Board herself.

They both stormed off after this, with Snape heading down to the dungeon and McGonagall to her office.

~ooOoo~

Neville was waiting on Harry when he got back. He watched as Harry took off his robes and rehid his ring.

"Well?" he asked.

"Snape was put on notice, he was also warned not to punish me over this and to stay away as much as possible, he was also told that I was to be taught by Master Lin instead of himself when Master Lin made me his apprentice in front of everyone there.

Master Lin told them that if they voted the way Malfoy wanted, he would go to the international press over it. They caved in fast after that."

Neville grimaced over the thought of taking Snape's class without Harry there to help him.

"Oh, that reminds me, Neville your grandmother wants you to take your potions and history classes with me as well. This will get you away from Snape so you can go for your Herbology degree when you graduate from here."

It took a moment for it to get through Neville's brain, but when it did; he whooped and danced in front of Harry before giving him a hug.

Harry grinned, and after Neville had calmed down he told him; "We will be taking the classes at the same time our class is taking theirs so we won't get behind. Master Lin also wants me to actually do my homework for Master Edwards."

Neville looked at Harry, and Harry clarified; "Master Edwards has been teaching me runes as well as Aikido, while Master Lin has been teaching me herbs, potions, and history as well as Tai-Chi."

"What is Tai-Chi?" Neville asked.

"It's a type of martial arts as well as a way to meditate."

"You learn this from Master Lin?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you think he would teach me as well?"

Harry grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll even help you there since I've been learning it for over 3 years now."

"I practice in the mornings after I exercise, but we can do yours in the afternoons after class and before dinner."

Neville nodded and grinned at Harry.

~ooOoo~

Daniel was put out about their schooling arrangements since it meant he would be left alone with Snape and with Binns. Harry reminded him that he had History and Potions with Ravenclaw's so he could get help with Hermione.

Daniel still sulked through the rest of the week.

~ooOoo~

Neville was excited over his upcoming lessons with Master Lin.

He had been coming in the evenings so that he could work on his Tai-Chi (which was harder than it looked) and he watched Harry go through his own Kata's and sword work.

Neville knew that they would be holding his history lessons in the meditation garden as well as his herb lessons, but the potions class was held on the 4th floor by the Ravenclaw entrance.

Neville's first class outside of Tai-Chi, was history. Harry told him to leave his book behind, that Master Lin would be teaching them out of his own books, and giving them papers to do in the library. Neville just shrugged his shoulders and followed behind Harry.

They arrived at the garden to see Master Lin waiting for them at the entrance, there he led them to a hidden alcove and had them sit down while he talked to them.

He told Neville that he would deliver the notes on his talk to them at the end of class so that they would have something to study. He would then give them homework which would cover what they had discussed and the next lessons would go over what they had read.

Neville grinned at this, ' _this would be so much easier than Binns boring class'_ he thought to himself.

They would have history, Wednesday morning and again Monday afternoon, with their work in the greenhouses on Tuesday mornings if they were willing to get up after going to bed late the night before. On Fridays they would be working on Potions, with the mornings doing book and lectures and the afternoon doing the practical.

In the evenings Harry worked on his runes on Monday and then on Tuesday and Thursday he worked on his Aikido with Wednesday's and Fridays used for his sword work.

Neville decided to learn runes as well, joining Harry in his lessons Saturday morning and working on his Tai-Chi during the rest of the evenings before dinner.

~ooOoo~

It wasn't long before the rest of their house's year wanted in on the deal. Snape had become unbearable to them, he had been taking his anger at Harry out on them and they were fed up.

Harry and Master Lin knew that if they weren't careful, they would be taking in both the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, and they could not do that at this time, things were to precarious as it was.

Master Lin decided to take the matter by the horns and went to talk to Mrs. Longbottom.

~ooOoo~

When Master Lin returned, he took Harry and Neville aside and told them that he wished to see them that evening instead of their going off to the garden; he wanted them to come to the headmaster's office where they would meet with their head of house, the headmaster, and Neville's Gran.

The boys were curious now and wanted to know what was going on, only to have Master Lin tell them that they would have to wait.

That evening, the boys headed up to the headmaster's office finding their head of house waiting for them so that she could take them up to the office.

Once inside the office, they noticed that Neville's Gran was also there, and all of them were waiting on the boys.

Master Lin had Harry sit, while he bade Neville to stand next to him.

With Harry's encouragement, Neville stood next to Master Lin and waited, and what he waited for was not what he had thought when they had first come up to the office. Master Lin was asking his Gran if he could take on he, Neville, to become his apprentice.

Neville was excited, Master Lin was well know in the healing community for his works on plants and potions and to be apprenticed to him would boost his job offers later on when he graduated.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at her grandson and saw the excitement in his eyes, and knowing she was making the right choice, gave her permission for the apprenticeship.

Neville tried to keep his excitement from getting out of hand as Master Lin asked Harry if he would mind if Neville joined him in his apprenticeship, Harry answered that he had no problems with it, and then finally, the words he was waiting to hear, Master Lin asked him if he wished to join him as an apprentice.

Neville tried so hard to sound calm and collected, but his voice chose that moment to crack on the yes.

Laughter was hear around the room as Mrs. Longbottom formally gave up guardianship of Neville into Master Lin's hands, saying that she would have his things packed up and waiting for him to bring them to Hogwarts until the end of the school year where he would take them elsewhere for the holiday break.

Master Lin bowed to her and shooed the boys out of the office so that they could get the paperwork done.

Master Lin knew that this would lay to rest the others wishing to join the boys in their lessons. He was only going to have them open for his apprentices.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore rested his head on his hands after everyone had left his office. Now, not only had he lost control of Harry, but he had also lost control of the other prophecy child as well.

His plans for Harry were not working either, Harry had not taken any of the hints he had laid out and the only reason he knew Harry knew anything was going on was the fact that he had had a meeting with Master Lin over Harry's discomfort when in Quarrel's classroom.

Without him being in Gryffindor, Dumbledore had no control over him, and with him being in Hufflepuff, he had a strong advocate in his defense even if he hadn't had Master Lin.

It looked as though he would have to take care of Quirrell himself.

~ooOoo~

Word came the following morning that not only was Harry Master Lin's apprentice, but Neville had become one as well with Master Lin telling everyone that the lessons he gave to his apprentices was for them only, he was sorry about the others who wished to join, but he was taking no more apprentices at that time.

There was a groans over that as many had made plans to beg him to teach them.

Many still went up to him for tutoring however, which he had to turn down due to other commitments.

~ooOoo~

Snape was angry, this meant yet another person he could not go after to get to the brat Potter, and McGonagall was looking over his shoulder too much for him to take it out on the others in his class or even Gryffindors. It was getting so bad; he was having a hard time protecting his Slytherins.

He felt the noose getting tighter and tighter as to his teaching abilities, if this continued, he would lose control of the pro Voldemort group that kept him at the school, and if he lost that he would be hard looking for work since he could very well be blacklisted.

He decided that he had best lay low for now and talk to Dumbledore about his inability to teach properly.

~ooOoo~

With Neville becoming his apprentice, things had to change. Oh, not where he was staying, since Master Lin wanted him to be with his house and to make friends. No, Neville would have to start to adhere to Harry's schedule. This meant he had to get up early in the morning and do PT and then his Tai-Chi, and then, after a shower, he was to go to his classes and do his best. Master Lin would be checking up on him every day to make sure.

When Neville worried about the fact he wasn't among the best in each of his classes, Master Lin told him not to worry, that "As long as you are trying your best that is all I can ask of you."

Neville was relieved at this even knowing that he would get tutoring in his all of his wanded classes.

On the Saturday he would still get up early and do his PT, but after breakfast he would be going with Harry for his rune lessons. In the afternoon, he would get tutoring in his wanded subjects.

On Sunday's they had the morning off and could sleep in. After breakfast, Harry would head down for his lessons and Neville would work in the greenhouses with Master Lin.

~ooOoo~

As October came to an end and Halloween came upon them, Neville could see a change in himself. Where before he was pudgy, he was now losing his baby fat and gaining muscle. Oh not much and not as fast as he would like, but it was still happening.

Harry was also gaining in height and muscle, as he kept to his rigorous schedule. He still looked like a gymnast, but now his muscles were more defined.

On the weekends he now did gymnastics as well as his martial arts and rune work. Master Edwards and Master Lin both wanted him to be as flexible as possible so that he could easily move about in a fight.

Master Lin had Neville work on weights in the evenings, while Harry worked on his sword and Aikido, so that he could lose more of the baby fat and gain lifting power.

Neville would never be the slim gymnast **/** runner that Harry was so they would work on giving him another sort of power while working on his endurance.

Master Lin had arranged for a weight set and treadmills for both Neville and Harry so that they could continue to work out even when it was snowing outside. As they got older, he would change things so that they would be running even in the snow.

When he had asked if there was something they could use as a swimming pool, Dumbledore had offered to enlarge one of the prefect bathrooms. When Master Lin stated that a bathtub would be too small for what he needed, Dumbledore just smiled and motioned him to follow.

Near the Hufflepuff entrance, he turned and opened a door that Master Lin had never seen before.

Inside was a large area that could indeed be used as a swimming pool, even if it wasn't Olympic sized, at least they could get some swim work in.

Now they could add swimming to their weekend evenings.

~ooOoo~

Neville and Harry joined Hermione as they headed to the great hall. Hermione had been having a good year so far and was happy in her choice of houses.

She had heard that Harry and Neville were taking lessons in runes and was currently begging them for her to join, something they were having a hard time doing since the lessons were with Master Edward and not Master Lin. They had finally given up and Harry promised to help her learn in his free time. Mind you his free time was after curfew, but what she didn't know could hurt him…yet.

He had already talked to Master Edwards about this and was told that he would give Hermione a list of the books they had used over the years and it would be on her to learn with only a little help from him in the way of correspondence.

Harry had already gotten the books for her and was waiting on the right moment to give them to her.

They had separated at the tables with each going to their chosen spots, and were halfway through dinner when Quirrell came rushing into the room screaming that there was a troll in the dungeon.

Panic reigned for a moment, until Dumbledore shot fireworks into the air, he then told everyone not to panic and to head to the common rooms.

Harry felt that was dumb since both Hufflepuff and Slytherin were in the dungeons.

He looked at Master Lin, who nodded his head that he would help guide the students down to their common rooms.

Master Lin leaned over to talk with Dumbledore about the problem, and Dumbledore had Hagrid lead the Slytherins down to their rooms while he helped lead the Hufflepuffs to theirs.

Just as they entered the dungeon a smell wafted through the air, and then they heard a large crash as the troll turned the corner.

Everyone panicked and it was all the prefects and Master Lin could do to keep them from running away from the common room and safety.

Master Lin used his wand as well as his hand to shoot at the troll and drive it away while the students were herded into the common room and to safety, and where they could hear the battle outside their doors.

The prefects had everyone head towards their dorms for added safety since there was no way the troll could fit in the common room let as well the dorms.

Outside the common room, Master Lin was joined by Dumbledore and Professor Sprout before finally defeating the troll, capturing it for the authorities upon Dumbledore's orders.

After the troll was taken away, the adults headed into the Hufflepuff common room and summoned everyone who had been hiding so that they could calm them down.

"The next day is Saturday," Dumbledore told everyone, "therefore they would hold another party to celebrate both Halloween AND the defeat of the troll." This, along with dessert, helped relax the students and soon everyone was off to bed.

~ooOoo~

The next day, Harry and Neville got up and, after changing into their sweats, headed out of the common room to the weight room, there, they met up with Master Lin and headed in to do their Saturday workout.

When they were through, they headed back to their common room and from there to their dorm and then the shower.

They came back to their common room in their off school clothes and headed out to breakfast.

They had a feeling that something was wrong when they noticed that the teachers who were there were pensive about something.

They thought it may be just the attack that happened the night before, but something told them that there was more to it.

Very few teachers actually showed up that morning and Harry and Neville headed off to runes and then their separate studies.

That evening things were buzzing as everyone prepared for their second Halloween party, Harry and Neville were among the first to see that the teachers were worried about something, and their thoughts were proven right when Dumbledore stood up.

Everyone at first though he was going to give a speech, only to have him tell them that Quirrell had been found dead that morning and that they were looking for another teacher for the defense class.

He further told them that it seemed that Quirrell had finally succumbed to dementia and had let the troll in, a troll, which, thankfully, had caused no harm to befall the students or the faculty.

The room buzzed with people talking about the fact that they had seen DMLE officials as well as Ministry officials around the school that day, and that now they knew what had happened.

Harry and Neville just shrugged and continued to enjoy the feast.

~ooOoo~

Sunday was the day Harry and Neville could sleep in and they were enjoying every minute of it. When they finally came down for brunch they heard several of their classmates talking about the new defense teacher, a retired Auror named Jacobson.

Word had gotten out that Jacobson would be giving test all this coming week so that he could see where everyone was and to adapt his teaching accordingly.

No one was ready for a test and therefore everyone was scrambling to study, while Harry and Neville headed off to their studies with their teachers.

~ooOoo~

By the time Tuesday afternoon came, the school had somewhat calmed down as those who had already had the class told everyone that the test was not part of their grade, that it was only for his information.

Harry had brought the runes books for Hermione, who gleefully took them and promised that she would be sending her work to Master Edwards so that he can see how well she was doing.

Harry just sighed at Hermione being Hermione.

When they entered the room, they could tell the difference immediately, there was a refreshing smell in there as opposed to the cloying smell of garlic, and the room seemed to be brighter as well with the darkened corners receiving the light of the windows.

The Ravenclaw's were still a bit worried about the test and had continued to study even though they had been told not to worry.

With the extra tutoring Neville had gotten and the studies Harry had gotten over the last two years, they found the test to be very easy, one they could have almost done in their sleep.

Hermione was bouncing out of the class with them excitedly telling them how well she thought she had done on the test.

From there, Hermione headed to the library while Harry and Neville headed to the garden to work out and then relax and meditate.

~ooOoo~

By the time the holidays had arrived, the 3rd floor corridor had been cleared and everyone was told it was safe to go there again, so of course everyone headed up there to see if they could find out what had been so dangerous.

~ooOoo~

Everyone thought the newest joke on the Slytherins was hilarious; the twins had somehow managed to make them start to spout poetry upon entering the great hall, with Malfoy singing his at the top of his voice.

Everyone knew this was in retaliation to Draco getting their brother Ron in trouble, again.

Harry just shook his head and knew that sooner or later the tables would be turned on the twins and they would find themselves at the mercy of their victims.

He whispered his thought to Neville, who been studying Wiccan magic with Harry, and Neville could only agree that the Three Fold Rule would get them sooner or later.

While everyone had a good laugh at the twin's victims there was always the thought of having dodged the bullet where that was concerned.

As far has Harry was concerned they were nothing but bully's who acted just like his father and his father's friends had, and looked at what THAT had gotten them. A son who's father's victim had tried to make his life a living hell.

Oh Harry knew that Malfoy was receiving karma for his actions, but he thought it wrong that the whole Slytherin house was punished for his crimes.

He looked at Master Lin, who only shook his head at them, before heading down to tell them to hit the weight room to work out that evening.

Master Lin helped them work through their thoughts on the battles between Gryffindor and Slytherin and then sent them off to bed.

~ooOoo~

Everyone was excited to leave, Harry and Neville among them.

Neville was excited to actually go and study at a Coven, where they practiced wandless magic. Oh he had seen Harry and Master Lin, as well as Master Edwards, do some, but to actually be there, were special. He knew that they would be celebrating Solstice, and after that Neville would be going to his grandmother's manor to spend Christmas with the family.

He would return to the Coven on Boxing Day for the rest of the holiday.

~ooOoo~

While the children were off with one of the Coven members, Master Lin and Master Edwards got together to discuss them.

"We need to let up on them, especially Harry, I don't want either of them to burn out and Harry is close to that I think." Master Lin said.

Master Edwards agreed, "I've been thinking about that and I started to reschedule several of my other commitments. I think I can teach them Runes Tuesday evening, with Harry's sword work on Wednesday and his Aikido work on Friday. That should give him some time to relax a bit and have nothing to do over the weekends except his usual PT and maybe some weight training and swimming."

Master Lin nodded, "I can cut one of the history lessons so that they only have one for 2 hours on Wednesday, I would have them work on the greenhouse on Tuesday mornings, and keep potions on Friday. That still allows them to have Thursday evening and most of the weekends free."

Master Edwards laughed, "You know, Harry will have no idea what to do on his hours off."

They both laughed at that.

~ooOoo~

Harry was shocked and then pleased with his schedule changes, now he had time to read his favorite books, or even find new books to read. He could go out and really explore the castle like he had wanted to as well. It was pretty sad that they had been in the castle the same amount of time as their roommate and yet didn't know the castle nearly as well. Maybe he would go out and play in the snow too.

~ooOoo~

Neville was still bouncing when they got to the train, he couldn't believe he had actually managed to get a non wanded spell done right. ' _Gran would be so pleased_.' he thought to himself.

They met up with Hermione in the end compartment with Hermione showing off her new earrings. "My mother finally let me pierce my ears!" She exclaimed in a happy voice.

Harry and Neville grinned at her, happy that she had gotten something she had really wanted.

Neville bounced in his seat; "I got to do some wandless magic!"

That got Hermione's attention fast, and she leaned towards them, "Really? Where did you go and what did you do?" She asked them.

"I got to do a levitation charm and then helped light the Solstice bonfire." He told her, while Harry just leaned back smiling.

"Harry did some other stuff, but he also helped light the fire."

Hermione looked over at Harry with a look that said ' _well common tell me what you did_.'

Harry shrugged, "I worked on some of my Earth Magic and was in the sweat lodge for most of the rest."

At Hermione's demand for more information, Harry shrugged again; "I worked on my forging a bit, laying runes and stuff while I worked."

He pulled out a knife to show her.

The knife was a dark black color with red highlights and had several runes that seemed to be actually a part of it as opposed to carved into it, it was of medium length with a black handle. "I'm going to use this with my athame." he told her.

"What athame?" She asked.

I have a small alter set that I use for prayers and to do certain ceremonies to. Neville got one as a Solstice gift."

Neville nodded at this.

"I didn't know you were Pagan," she told them.

Harry shrugged, "I've been practicing for several years now. I've been told that when I get old enough, they will be pulling me out of school to celebrate the spring and fall equinox as well as May Day and Beltane. The same goes for Neville."

Neville blushed over this; he had been told what happened on those days.

Hermione just looked at them for a moment, and then decided that she would look up those days to see what was so important to them and why Neville was blushing.

She knew why they celebrated the Equinoxes, and she had heard of May Day, but couldn't see why Neville was blushing.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione watched as the boys put on their robes and cloaks. On the cloaks was a strange crest of a white mountain with a large red house below it.

"What's that?" She asked them.

"It's the symbol we wear to show that we serve Master Lin's house." Neville told her.

Holding the cloaks together were cloak pins which she assumed, correctly, that it showed the family house that they belonged to since each was different, and she recognized Harry's.

They headed off to the carriages with a stop for Harry to pat something she could not see. She could tell something was there at the front of the carriage, but not what it was. "You mean there really is something pulling the carriage?" She asked.

Harry put her hand on the Thestral, letting her feel the leathery skin and wings. "It's called a Thestral, and is generally invisible to those who do not know death."

"Like you," She stated.

Harry shrugged, "I can see it because of the training I have received over the years." he told her, there was no way he was going to let her know that he could see them because of his glasses.

Neville knew that there were some things Harry could see that he could not, but he was told he would learn about that when he finally learned to block his mind from others.

Malfoy had been ignoring them ever since Harry's apprenticeship had been announced. Master Lin was a well known Earth Mage and neither his father nor he, wanted to mess with that right now, so he went after his favorite pigeon…Ron.

They had gotten into a fight which he (along with his friends Crabb and Goyle) had won, only to have Ron's older brothers Fred and George get into it using their magic.

He still looked like a circus clown, which Snape quickly saw and, after finding out that the twins had done it, had deducted 50 points each , along with detention with him, and forced them to return him back to normal.

Neville had been following the diet his Master had given him and was very happy with the results. Combined with his workouts and PT, he had finally lost the baby fat that had plagued him for many years and had started to gain muscle, he was in no way equal to Harry yet, and he knew that realistically, he would never have the same trim body Harry had, but he had been told that his body was meant for more power in it, where Harry had more power in his magic.

~ooOoo~

It didn't take long before they got back into their routine, with Harry enjoying his new found freedom, his Masters had been correct in that he had been approaching burnout and it had taken the full holiday weeks to center himself back to where he needed to be.

Between his Earth Magic lessons and the things he was working on at the Coven and the continuation of his lessons here, he knew it wouldn't be long until he could find his totem and after that his changeling form.

The changeling forms were different than the wanded magical's Animagus forms, theirs was forced on the animal they were changing into as well as forcing themselves to change, while the Earth Mages methods flowed because the two were united.

Harry still didn't know if he should register or not when he did achieve his form, and when he had asked his Master, he had been told that he would take care of it when the time came.

Harry could only let it go at that point.

~ooOoo~

With the end of January came the first Quidditch match for Hufflepuff when they went against Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff won, but only because Cedric had caught the snitch against Ravenclaw's neophyte Seeker, Cho Chang.

The Ravenclaw team itself was formidable and people were already looking forward to them taking on Slytherin.

Gryffindor was at the bottom again with their Seeker, a 2nd year by the name Brook James, not being up to the task against Slytherins Seeker.

The party in Hufflepuff lasted well into the night, with Cedric being toasted more than once, and their captain plotting with the rest of the team about how to change things in time for their match against Slytherin which was coming up.

~ooOoo~

The rest of the year passed quickly for Harry, Slytherin had beat out Ravenclaw, making them 2-0 with Hufflepuff beating Gryffindor by a wide margin, making their team 2-0 as well.

Now it was time for the match with Slytherin and everyone was on tender hooks.

Hufflepuff had a strong defense in their keeper Anthony Hook and Slytherin had a hard time scoring on him even with their cheating.

In fact, they kept getting caught when they cheated, and Hufflepuff was ahead on points through their own offense as well as the points they made in penalty shots.

Neville looked at Harry; "did you have something to do with this?" He asked quietly so that no one could overhear.

Harry looked at him, and then his eyes went back to the game; "I just made it so that both teams would get caught when they cheated." he said. "That would make it fair since it was on both teams. It's not my fault that Hufflepuff doesn't cheat." Harry had a small grin on his face and Neville chuckled.

Hufflepuff won in a blowout with a score of 450 - 50.

Slytherin slunk off to sulk and to be berated by their captain, while Hufflepuff had the other houses cheering them over their win.

There was a massive party in Hufflepuff that night, and it took Professor Sprout coming in to get everyone to bed.

~ooOoo~

The end of the school year came and it was time for the leaving feast and the awarding of the house cup.

Ravenclaw had come in first place with Hufflepuff in second. Slytherin had come in third due to McGonagall watching over Snape's point system, and Gryffindor came in last

There were more celebrations over the fact that Slytherin had lost the house cup for the first time in years, and had, in fact, come in third.

People were cheering when the cup was announced and a feeling of a job well done was had by both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (who had come in last the year before)

~ooOoo~

The train ride home was uneventful as the Slytherins were still licking their paws. Malfoy had again tried to get the best of Gryffindor over the fact that while Slytherin had come in third; Gryffindor had still come in last.

When he tried to take on Ron again with his bodyguards, Ron and his friends had beaten them to a pulp showing that brawn didn't always win.

At the station, Hermione bid the two goodbye and headed over to her parents, while Harry and Neville were met by Mistress McKay.

They would be staying there for the summer while Master Lin went to America for the potions convention (where he was the main speaker) and Master Edwards headed off to Japan to compete in an Aikido competition.

School was out and they had the whole summer to themselves where they would hike and camp, as well as swim in a lake and horseback ride.

~ooOoo~

End Chapter Two:


	3. Chapter 3

**Apprentice**

 **By danu40k**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note: I have made the school year 9 months instead of 10 as I needed them to have a 3 month summer.

I wish to thank those who have pointed this out to me, but they really do need the time to get everything done that they needed to.

~ooOoo~

Because of his being Master Lin's apprentice, Harry was able to go somewhere else other than the Dursleys. Oh they still had to pay him every month, but Pickax was overseeing that.

The ride to the Coven took several hours, and by the time they arrived, both Harry and Neville were hungry and tired.

Mistress McKay saw to it that they were fed and she got them to their room so that they could go to bed.

The next morning, the boys got up and did their PT and run, then headed into the dining room to join the others at breakfast.

The other Coven members greeted them warmly, with many of them asking how the school year went.

Beth, a member of the Coven, took them over to the gardens so that they could meditate and get back in tune with their bodies and spirits, and after that, they headed off to the lake to get some swimming and play time in.

They had a picnic there on the shore before heading back to the lake, and before they knew it, it was time to get out and get ready for dinner.

After dinner, Harry did his Aikido practice, while Neville worked on his Botany book, before heading off to meditate and then bed.

The rest of the week went like the first day, and the boys ended up quite relaxed and ready for their lessons by the end of it, which had been the goal of their teachers.

Within a few weeks they had finished their summer homework, and had started on their lessons for the Coven.

Lessons that included wandless magic, earth magic, and exercises in control, both in their bodies and their minds.

Their teachers had them learning how to " **SEE** " the magic around them, a lesson that was hard to do since they wanted the boys to be able to not only see the magic, but to be able to do other things at the same time. This was done as a way to prepare them for later lessons such as building wards and manipulating the magic around them.

This lesson would be incorporated into their earth magic lessons later on as they got better at it.

The Summer Solstice came and now that they finally knew how to feel magic, the boys had their part to play, their teachers had them help in the warding, showing them how to feel the wards and give their magic to combine with the others, and making the wards around the Coven strong.

This was done every Equinox and Solstice and aided them in the protections against the harm that could befall them from both the Magical World and the Muggle World.

Near the end of June, and it was soon time for Master Lin and Neville (much to his surprise) to head off to Canada for the Potions symposium where Master Lin was to speak on a few of their findings on the Magical and Muggle plants they had managed to combine and how they reacted in healing potions.

They would be returning in time to head to Japan to watch as Master Edwards and Harry competed in an Aikido competition and to watch as others competed as well.

Harry was a little bit scared since he had never competed before and Master Lin had told him that how well he did there would affect his chances of going up a belt.

~ooOoo~

The competition went well, and everyone had a fun time not only watching the other competitors, but touring around Japan itself.

Japan was a beautiful country and they enjoyed themselves, especially when they headed to the various temples.

Master Edwards had promised to teach them Japanese during the coming year and then had bought each a book of Myamoto Musashi called " _The Book of Five Rings_ ," in it they were told, would explain the " _Way_ " which would teach them new ways of thinking in both strategic and tactical areas.

He told them that they would be incorporating many of the lesson found in the book with the lessons they were already learning.

They soon headed back to England and the Coven, where they picked up where they had left off.

At the beginning of the fourth week of July, it was time for the OWL and NEWT tests for those who were either home schooled or who wished to take the tests in areas that Hogwarts did not teach, and Harry, with permission from his Master, headed off to take his NEWTS in Runes, Divination, History, Potions, and Muggle Studies.

~ooOoo~

Harry's birthday soon approached and he was preparing to go on his Spirit Journey to find his totem and from there, he would work on finding his changeling form.

While he was doing this, Neville was working in the various gardens and Master Lin was finishing teaching him Botany.

Harry had fasted for three days, with only liquids to touch his lips. Since he was so young, he was given nutrition potions so that his body would not be harmed by this.

He went into the sweat lodges to meditate and pray, heading out to the river when things got too hot for him.

On the third day of doing this, he finally found his way into a jungle, where he could feel his totem waiting for him.

Time passed and soon a Jaguar came out of the jungle and looked at him and then sat down to watch him.

After more time had passed, the Jaguar seemed pleased with what he saw and spoke to Harry, first repeating the Prophecy to him, and then onto other things; " _ **The one you prepare for is coming sooner than in the past, his helpers will soon break their bonds and go to him, healing him, and preparing the way so that He would soon return from a spirit to a solid form.**_

 _ **You would be cautious of the coming year as the one who would have helped and mentored you as only a father's friend could, is gone. In his place is his relative who is enemy to both you and the other prophecy child**_. _**The one who would join her is in another prison of his father's making and when it is learned that she has escaped, he will find a way to do so as well**_." With that said the Jaguar got up and led Harry back to his body.

Harry awakened to find himself in front of the sweat lodge and his Coven teacher sitting in front of him.

His teacher gave him a drink of water and then began to ask questions as to what he had seen.

Master Lin, Master Edwards, and Neville, were soon brought in to hear Harry's tale and Neville began to think about it.

"I think I know who the helper is," he told the others, "She is Bellatrix LeStrange." At everyone's look, he continued, "She and her husband, as well as his brother and Crouch Jr., attacked my family a few days after Harry defeated Voldemort, from what I understand they wanted information on where their Master had been taken. They tortured my parents until they both retreated into their minds, and were caught before they could kill me. Mum and dad are still in St. Mungo's in the long term ward." he looked at Master Lin, "before I became your apprentice, Gran always took me to visit them every weekend and holidays. After I got my Hogwarts letter, she told me that she would be taking me every holiday I was home." Neville had tears in his eyes at this.

Master Lin came over to him and gave him a hug, allowing the boy to cry for what he had lost. He whispered in Neville's ear as he continued to hug and rock the boy, "We will go visit them before school begins if that is what you wish." Neville nodded his head and said; "I want to tell them about everything I've been doing and learning."

Harry placed his hand on his god-brother's arm and gave it a squeeze, leaving his hand in place so that Neville could feel his presence as well.

~ooOoo~

The next week Master Lin took Neville to see his parents with the head of the Coven and the Coven Healer.

In there, the Healer, with the aid of Neville and the head of the Coven, gave his parents a physical and then a blessing, working his, and their, magic into the body and minds of the couple.

Neville felt, rather than saw, a change in them after that, and mentioned it to the others.

The Healer told him that he would be watching over them and aiding in their care from now on so that Neville could get better reports on their condition. Neville smiled at that and then sat down to tell his parents all about Hogwarts and Master Lin and Master Edwards. He told them about his apprenticeship and what he was learning, and about the Coven he was at.

When he was through, Master Lin came over and placed his hands on the two and then began to tell them about their son and that he was a wonderful student and apprentice.

They soon left, with Neville happier than he had ever been when he came to see his parents, before it was just his Gran and he who would come and then just sit there with their hands on the two. Sometimes his mother would wake enough to give Neville a candy wrapper with runes on it, but his father never stirred.

~ooOoo~

Harry had received a book for a late birthday gift on the various Clans that abound in the world and especially the Cat Clan, which he was now a part of.

~ooOoo~

Soon it was time to get ready for school, they had gotten their letter which had a list of the things they needed for the upcoming year, and they headed out that day.

They spent the next week much the way they had spent their first week and several of the other times when they weren't in their lessons; playing. They went swimming and horseback riding, hiking along the trails through the area, and all together having a grand time.

Harry had received notice that he had passed his NEWTS in all of the subjects he had taken them in with an "O" in each one.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore once again had his head in his hands over the Potter boy. Now he had taken his NEWTS in classes that he wasn't even supposed to be starting until the next year. Between that and Severus' complaints about Neville being allowed to help give his teacher's talk at the symposium (something he had felt was ridiculous and hadn't even bothered to go to when he had found out who was talking and about what), and now he was going on and on about how the Potter boy had obviously been allowed to cheat in his NEWTS because of who he was.

Dumbledore had gotten Lockhart to teach defense and when word had gotten out about that, Master Lin had pulled the boys out of defense as well, with threats that he could always home school them.

So now the boys were taking; Herbology, Transfigurations, Charms, and Astronomy, with their classmates and the rest were being either taught by Master Lin or Master Edwards.

Dumbledore sighed over this, ' _How was he to bring Harry into the Light if he could not have him completely in his control?_ '

~ooOoo~

At Kings Cross Station, when they went to go through the barrier, they found it locked. Master Edwards looked at his watch and then mumbled a few words, opening the barrier back up.

When they reached the train, their teachers bade them goodbye, with Master Lin getting on the train with them, and Master Edwards telling them he would meet them at Hogwarts for their lessons with him.

Once on the train, they found Hermione in what was becoming their compartment.

Hermione watched as Master Lin made himself comfortable, and Neville took pity on her and explained that now that they were his apprentices, he had the right to sit with them on the train.

She nodded her head, and then began to pepper Master Lin with questions for the rest of the train ride.

~ooOoo~

By the time they had arrived at school, Hermione had gotten Master Lin to promise to at least let her help around the garden and the greenhouses.

Harry and Neville had snickered over the whole thing, since they knew how tenacious she was in her goal to learn everything.

Hermione came with Harry and Neville to pat the Thestrals and noticed that Neville could also see them now. She put that into the back of her mind to think about later.

The opening feast and the sorting went well and soon it was time to head to bed.

Over the summer Harry had gotten Neville to read the Lord of the Rings set as well as the Hobbit and now, he too, snickered when they headed to bed at how the place reminded him of a Hobbit house.

When he had been reading The Hobbit, he had envisioned the common room and his dorm, and now more than ever, he thought that the house had been the best place he could be when going to Hogwarts.

~ooOoo~

The next days passed fast and soon they were back in the rhythm they needed. They had morning and afternoon classes throughout the week and on Saturday morning, with Harry taking classes in Wards with Master Edwards while Neville was learning more Earth Magic in the afternoon and evening on Saturday.

They had Sunday completely off and didn't even have to get up for their PT or weight times in the mornings. They had even added Arithmacy on Friday afternoons to their schedule.

In the evenings, before dinner, Hermione joined Master Lin and Neville in the greenhouses and watched as Harry went through his Kata's, in both his sword work, and Aikido.

This was something else she wanted to learn, that and Tai-Chi the boys had mentioned that they were learning.

She had gone to Master Lin about this and was told that the boys got up at four am and began working out at four thirty, working till seven, before heading back to their dorms and showers.

She had been told that if she really wanted to learn Tai-Chi she needed to join the boys in the mornings, something she would definitely think about.

By the middle of September, Hermione had begun to join them in their morning workouts and Neville was annoyed to find that she was another cheerful morning person

It wasn't long before Halloween came and with it the excitement of the holiday. Everyone hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of the last year and the troll. They didn't think that Lockhart could do anything except scream and run away, with his golden locks and robes flowing behind him prettily.

They heard the next morning that Draco had been caught next to Filch's petrified cat with the words Beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, or something like that, and Draco had almost been attacked by Filch before the headmaster calmed everyone down.

Now everyone was wondering what the Chamber of Secrets was, and it didn't help that Draco was going around threatening the Muggleborns that they would be the next ones to be petrified.

It didn't take long before everyone thought that Draco was the Heir, and Draco was playing it for all its worth.

He had his bodyguards clearing the way before him where ever he went and they gleefully pushed anyone that wouldn't move out of the way.

That is except Harry and Neville, they just flowed around them as though they weren't even there, not paying the least attention to either Draco himself, or his body guards, and when they had tried to force it, Harry had just danced around them and put his bodyguards on the ground at his feet and walked on.

Come November, the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at hand, and again Harry placed an anti-cheating spell on both teams, with Slytherin getting the worst of it (though truth be told the twins racked up their own cheating points this time around).

Gryffindor won by a tidy margin of 220-70 and again, Slytherin walked off to be berated by their captain and the displeasure of the head of house.

When they returned to the school they found another student petrified and the scare began again with Draco making up for his loss to the James boy and threatening retribution.

~ooOoo~

With the holidays fast approaching, Harry and Neville found out that Hermione was going to be forced to stay at school since her parents were going to a dentist convention. Master Lin wrote her parents and it wasn't long before she had permission to travel with the boys to the Coven for the holidays.

There, she was awed by everything around her, and when they found out that Hermione could light a bluebell fire, she was taught to do it wandlessly and was able to help the boys and the others to light the bonfire.

At midnight she watched as those of the Coven, as well as the boys, circled the fire and began to weave a complex pattern around the fire and themselves, with Master Lin keeping her from interrupting things so that she could ask questions.

She watched as they were finished and each of them tiredly headed to bed.

The next morning, when she asked about the night before, she was told that they were laying down the wards for the coming winter.

She was excited about that, and asked several questions about what they had done, how they had done it, and could she learn it.

It wasn't long before she was added to Mistress McKay's lessons on Earth Magic with Neville and Harry.

~ooOoo~

On New Years, everyone found out that Bellatrix LeStrange had escaped Azkaban and was loose on the world.

Panic set in around the UK Wizarding World as everyone remembered the things she had done before her capture.

Neville had a hard look on his face as he went to Master Edwards and asked to be taught Aikido and swordsmanship as well, while Harry and Master Lin began to plot out what they were to do. They remembered the words of Harry's totem and plans had to be made for the coming of the Dark Lord.

They knew it wouldn't be long now that her helper would join her, it was just a matter of time before they knew who that was.

~ooOoo~

By the time it was time to head back to school, Harry and the others saw a change in climate around the train and everyone on the platform, gone was the laughing and joking, and in its place was the wariness that must have been there during the war.

There were Aurors all around the platform and even on Kings Cross Station (though they were dressed as Muggles)

The Muggle police had been alerted and a search was out for her there as well.

The train was somber as it left the station and everyone seemed to be glad that there was an adult, meaning Master Lin, on the train.

~ooOoo~

It took several days for the school to get back to normal, just in time for another student to be found petrified, this one another Muggleborn.

Draco was strutting around again about how the Mud Bloods would find themselves where they belonged, out of Hogwarts, and OFF the grounds.

With his aunt Bellatrix out of prison, everyone knew that Draco had to be the Heir.

When another student was found petrified, along with the Gryffindor ghost, Hagrid was arrested and Dumbledore was forced out of office. McGonagall was placed in charge until a new headmaster could be found; one that Harry knew would be a sycophant of Malfoy.

It took until Ravenclaw beat the Slytherins (especially Draco) at the next Quidditch game for Draco to finally quit strutting around like he owned the place.

The elder Malfoy came down on Gryffindor and especially the Weasley's insisting that they be punished for their acts against his son, forcing McGonagall to come down on them as well. There was no way they would win the house cup this year and they had been banned from playing Quidditch as well.

Everyone was still avoiding Draco, since, between his father and his aunt, no one dared do anything against him, that is everyone except Harry and Neville.

They were the only ones to stand up to him and his bodyguards (which now numbered 22 with the addition of several of the upperclassmen), and they still got the better of them even if they were bodily beaten as well. It seemed that their quiet nature helped others to stand up to the bullies as well and by the time of the next attack, others were also starting to stand up to them.

In May, another student was taken, this one, the Weasley daughter, was actually supposed to be in the Chamber itself.

Inside the Chamber, a form arose from a diary and grinned, there was no one who could or would stop him.

As he finally came to have a body and the girl was almost dead, he felt something was wrong, something was pulling him elsewhere, something that…he disappeared from the Chambers leaving the girl to die.

~ooOoo~

With the disappearance of the Weasley girl, who was presumed dead, Dumbledore was brought back in, it seems that the Board of Governors had been forced to remove him and with the missing and presumed death of the Weasley girl had rescinded the order to remove him, thinking that if he had been in place her death would have been avoided, and in retaliation for the whole mess, Malfoy Sr. was removed from the Board and Draco was arrested for the crime of opening the Chamber.

With the arrest of Draco, Dumbledore got the Minister to release Hagrid and return him to Hogwarts, with

Lucius finding out that while he had gotten his son out of being put on trial, Draco had been expelled and was now forced to be home schooled.

~ooOoo~

Bellatrix met up with an old friend when he arrived at her Master's place in Albania, he looked haggard from his confinement and from the travel he had had to do to get there.

When he came before the body that his Master currently was in, he bowed and offered himself back into service, telling him all he had learned while being under his father's care.

~ooOoo~

With May, came the choosing of the extra classes; Harry and Neville would continue taking Arithmacy with Master Lin, and Neville would continue to take Runes with Master Edwards. Neville would be learning Muggle Studies and Divination at the Coven so he didn't have to worry about that, and Harry would be continuing to take Wards with Master Edwards.

Both of them would be taking Earth Magic with Master Lin and would be taking Aikido and sword work with Hermione with Master Edwards teaching them.

With Neville getting deeper and deeper into Herbology and Botany, he would be dropping Herbology, taking tutoring with Master Lin instead.

Hermione wanted to take all of the classes offered, and it was only the promise that she could test out of Muggle Studies, that she even thought about dropping that one. Master Lin introduced her to Professor Trelawney the teacher for Divination, and that made up Hermione's mind over dropping that one as well.

That left her with; Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures, more than enough for her.

~ooOoo~

Hermione and the boys spent the first weeks in London while Hermione's parents were at work, they went to the various museums and parks as well as public gardens, and it wasn't long before Hermione went off to France with her family while the boys headed off to the Coven.

They started with a week off to play and relax before heading back to their summer lessons.

Neville was studying to take his Runes OWL and his Herbology NEWT so that he could go on to get his Herbology Mastery, while Harry continued to learn Warding.

They both had finally gotten to the point where they could see and use the magic around them with Neville beginning to learn Warding as well.

Before when they worked on the warding with the Coven, they could only sense the flow of magic around them and work with what was being done with it.

Now they saw the patterns the magic made and could see how to weave the wards into the patterns, they could see how to weave the spells they wanted out of the flow of the magic as well.

Now they could start to learn about ley lines and how to use the excess powers that they put out.

When they were first shown the ley lines that were in the center of the Coven's lands, they were blinded by them. They lines came from the earth, the sky and, through the center of the lake, water.

Where they laid the bonfires every festival, were other ley lines. These all combined to make the Coven strong in their magic, and allowed them to lay the wards they needed to protect themselves from those who would harm them.

With the aid of the magic and the way they could see them, it was only a matter of time before Neville could see what runes were needed for what he wanted to do and how to lay them, making it possible for him to take his Rune NEWTS instead of his OWLS.

Hermione joined them again at the beginning of July and started to learn Earth Magic as well, making it possible for her to take lessons with Master Lin while at school.

Soon it was time for the NEWT and OWL test to come, and Hermione had been talked into taking the NEWT test in Muggle Studies and the OWL in Runes, while Neville took his NEWTS in Runes, and Herbology.

When they were through, they could believe how easy the tests had been, and could only think that there had to be more to it than that.

By the time of Neville's 13th birthday, he was ready to gain his spirit totem, and, like Harry before him, fasted and prayed in the sweat lodges.

When he finally was deep enough into his prayers and meditation he found himself in a woodland area, in front of him was a large cave and behind him he would see snow capped mountains.

He sat and patiently waited and, after a time, was rewarded by a snuffling sound coming from the cave.

What came out of the cave was not what he had expected, for there in front of him was the largest bear he had ever heard of let as well seen.

The bear came over to him and snuffled him and poked him with his paw before sitting in front of him, and finally talking to him; " _ **You will need patients to survive what is coming to you young cub, the journey will be harsh, but if you are worthy, you will survive. Take the patients and strength you will find in me and learn all you can.**_ " With that he disappeared and Neville found himself in front of the lodge he had been in.

Harry handed him a glass of water, which he drank thirstily and then he looked around, finding both his Masters, as well as the Head of the Coven waiting on him.

When he described the bear, everyone got excited, the Bear was a powerful totem and he would do well to abide his orders.

The head of the Coven looked Neville up and down before telling him; "You have the right build to be one of his clan, I will have to find you a teacher to teach you Bear Magic."

Neville looked at him for a moment before asking; "You mean there is a second type of magic just for Bears?"

The Head of the Coven nodded her head; "There is very powerful magic associated with the Bear Clan, just as there is special magic for the Cat Clan. We have been searching for someone to come and teach Harry the magic he should know, and we will add a teacher for you as well.

Harry and Neville grinned at that, with Harry wondering if THIS was the power he knew not.

Hermione had to stop herself from being envious of both Harry and Neville, she so wanted a totem of her own, but she knew she had a lot to learn if she was going to get a chance to find one. This thought gave her more determination to learn as much as she could and she dove into her lessons like there was no tomorrow.

It was all anyone could do to keep her away from her lessons and to actually enjoy the summer, before Mistress McKay finally sat her down and told her that she needed to relax, if she pushed too hard the magic would not come to her. She had to not only WANT to use it, but was patient about getting it, as long as she was forcing the magic and the knowledge it would not come. It was like a child that needed to be coaxed to her and befriended, not pushed into accepting her, because that would only bring about the running away of the child.

She told Hermione to think and meditate on that thought and come see her when she felt she was ready, "until then" she was told, "go play and have fun." Mistress McKay pushed her towards were the boys were getting ready for their hike but Hermione decided that she would rather think about what she had been told and headed off on her own hike away from the boys.

Hermione soon found herself having fun and forgot the need to study all of the time, she was learning that things will come to her when the time is right and not before, so she should enjoy what she had and to sit back and see the world as a child before she saw it as an adult.

~ooOoo~

On the first day of August, Neville was given a book on the Bear Clan and the various Magic's he could expect to learn.

~ooOoo~

Their letters soon came and they headed off to get their supplies, Hermione was surprised that many of her Earth Magic supplies could be found in the Muggle World, in the apothecaries and the so called pagan shops, she had been told to get several books on Wiccan Magic and even Divinations; there she had been given a tarot set and had been told to have Harry or Neville help her in her studies.

As part of her early birthday present, she had been given her own athame and Harry had helped her make her own knife, teaching her the runes she would need to have on it.

Harry and Neville had decided that they needed to give her a present this year as well and bought her a three compartment trunk, one level would be for her clothes, with the second her Magical supplies. The third, and final level, would hold her books.

Hermione was surprised when they came up and gave it to her the next day, and openly wept that she had such good friends.

~ooOoo~

The train ride was much more enjoyable with Malfoy and his body guards gone (Crabb and Goyle had been taken from school so that Draco had companionship while he studies at home.), and his cronies hiding again.

Harry and Neville looked in wonder at the opening to the entrance to the train platform; they could see the spells that both held it together and protecting it from Muggles.

They were disappointed to find that the train was just a regular train, with only runes and spells on it to keep it in working order.

The spells on the inside were a bit better, but pretty much only enlargements spells so that the train compartments could hold everyone.

The trio sat down with Master Lin and began to go over the lessons they had learned over the summer and reminisce over the great times they had, with Hermione finally figuring out some of the things she had been told by Mistress McKay about allowing herself to have fun and to take the time to enjoy what was around her.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Neville were both blinded at the castle and the environs, much like they had been in the Coven. There were ley lines everywhere they looked. Upon closer examination however, they found that, unlike the Coven, these Magic's had been forced on the area and not flowing as the Coven's had. This made them ponder the difference in magic and realized how much the wanded people USED magic instead of going with the Magic. In the short run, the wanded magic was better and faster, which explained what happened with the castle, the workers wanted it done fast so they USED magic instead of working with it, which would have taken much longer. While in the long run the Coven's magic was stronger than the Castles even though it had fewer ley lines.

Once inside the great hall they again paused to look at everything and saw the beauty of the ceiling since it looked someone had used the magic properly and had mixed in runes where they should be to create the marvelous piece of magic.

They were pushed forward by grumpy people wanting to get to their tables and hopefully get food, and the group separated to their own tables.

Dumbledore had watched as the boys had stared at the ceiling, wondering what they saw there. They had been in the great hall many times and had not given it the attention they did today.

Soon the sorting was over and it was time to eat, Hermione's seat mates noticed that Hermione was escuing the beef and the starches and was only eating the vegetables, chicken, and fish, and wondered how she had gotten them in the first place since the rest of the table had regular food.

~ooOoo~

Voldemort was ready to move back to England now. He had found out that Mr. Potter had become the apprentice to a strong Earth Mage and he didn't want the boy to get too powerful, otherwise it would be harder to take him out and return himself to power.

They would be moving to his father's house and there they would find out what was going on so that they could plan their entrance unto the world.

~ooOoo~

On the first Sunday of the school year Hermione and Dumbledore had watched as Neville and Harry worked with Master Lin to place more wards on the garden and the greenhouse, the wards felt different than what they were used to and seemed to be stronger.

Dumbledore tried to figure out what had been put up and could only sense a few of the several that had been put up.

One of which was a ward against violence and another against vandalism.

' _That_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _explained why there was never any damage in the oft used gardens and greenhouses._ '

Professor Sprout was so proud of Neville and knew that with his studies going the way they were it would not be long before she saw him get his Mastery.

September went and October was upon them. Soon it would be Halloween again, and everyone hoped it would be as exciting as the last two were.

Dumbledore had gotten a capable defense teacher this time, but Master Lin and Master Edwards still felt that they could teach the boys more and so, against the wishes of the headmaster, the boys started the school as they had the last year, only taking a few classes with their house mates.

Hermione and the boys were doing well in their tutoring and Hermione was trying hard not to force things.

Neville could now see the magic that was in and on his plants and began to use this to better work with them.

He and Master Lin worked on making better and stronger plants for healing and some just for looking at, while Harry was trying to figure out the strange dreams he had been getting lately.

He had gone to his Master about him, and after trying, and failing, to figure out what they were about; his Master had gone to the Coven.

Mistress McKay, had come to see Harry about them and, together, they worked on finding out what they meant by placing Harry under hypnosis.

There they found the horrifying truth; Harry was getting the dreams directly from his enemy…Voldemort.

Working further caused them to find where and why he was connected to the unnatural thing; they discovered that it came from his scar, the scar he had received when he was a baby at the hands of this monster.

Mistress McKay quickly headed back to the Coven to find out what they could do about this, and the Coven went to other Covens when they could not find the answer themselves.

By the time November was over, they had finally found their answer and it was not pretty.

They would have to remove the curse from the scar. And the only way to do that would hurt Harry and possible kill him.

Word reached Harry and he, along with Neville and Master Edwards, discussed it with Master Lin and Mistress McKay, finally deciding to go through with it and planning on doing it on the Spring Equinox; the time of rebirth and renewal.

Master Lin told the headmaster that Harry and Neville would be out for the Spring Equinox, but did not tell him why. He didn't trust the man not to try and use it to gain power over his charges.

~ooOoo~

The winter holidays came and the trio headed for the Coven to play and have fun. They had finished their winter break homework and now had plenty of time to play in the snow and ride the horses.

One of the Coven members taught them how the cross country ski, and now they were heading off on the old hiking trails on their skis.

Hermione was having the time of her life, before; her vacations had always been very structured and planned out to the minute with changes causing consternation in her family. Here, though was totally unstructured, they had no idea from one day to the next or sometimes even one hour to the next, what they were going to do. It was another example of the teachings she had received during the summer, and even through the school year.

It was soon Solstice and Hermione was going to be helping with the bonfire again and, while she couldn't help lay the wards, she could and did still enjoy the festivities.

She had come far in her Earth Magic lessons and while she couldn't see the wards or the magic, she could now feel them, and it was comforting to know they were there.

On Christmas, Hermione and Neville headed to their respective families, with Hermione heading to Switzerland for the rest of the holidays, and Neville heading back to the Coven to be with his made family.

He had visited his parents at the beginning of the holidays and was happy to see that they had improved much over the time he had been gone.

His mother looked at him straight in the eye now and seemed to recognize him, while his father was taking more of an interest in what was going around him as opposed to in him.

~ooOoo~

Soon it was time to head back to school, and the trio met again at the train station. Hermione had made observations over her vacation with Harry and the Coven and her vacation with her parents and could see where she had gotten her drive to do everything right and now. She felt sorry for her parents for not knowing when, and how, to smell the roses without a schedule to do so.

~ooOoo~

Now that they were older and more skilled in the ways of the Coven and the Wiccan religion, it was felt that it was time for them to celebrate the other holidays.

On Imbolc they built and used the sweat bath to cleanse themselves and then lit a small bonfire to celebrate their purification, and on the week of the Equinox, they headed out of school and back to the Coven.

There were plans in place to remove Harry's taint at noon and to have the entire Coven aid in it.

Harry again fasted for several days only this time without the nutrition potions, they wanted his system to be completely clean.

After taking a shower and cleansing himself inside and out, Harry headed to the sweat lodge to wait and pray.

He waited until called for and then followed the procession to the altar where many of the Covens rites were preformed, there he was told to meditate and try to reach his spirit plane.

Once he achieved that, he was laid out on the altar, and the rite began.

Inside his mind, Harry watched as his totem appeared and then bade him to follow.

They soon came to a river and, following the river upstream, came to a dam. From there they headed further inwards and saw the two rivers that fed into the dam.

One was pure and he could see life in it, the other was cloudy and black with only the dead inside of it.

Up ahead he saw, and felt, a working that was destroying the river he saw in death. It reminded him of the death of the trees and the lake to make the monsters in the Lord of the Rings.

He could feel and hear the ceremony taking place outside of himself and, concentrating on the surrounding forest, summoned up the Ents he envisioned living there.

Together they battled the darkness that was trying to take over, before finally defeating the evil workings, and Harry knew that with work, he would bring this area back to life so that it was a mirror to the other half of him.

~ooOoo~

Meanwhile, back at Riddle Manor, Voldemort screamed in pain and was forced to release the body he was using to store his soul, acting quickly; he took over the body of the crazy old caretaker, using that body to find himself a new and better one.

~ooOoo~

When Harry awoke, he found himself to be in his bed and his family surrounding him.

He told him what he had seen and Neville told him that he needed to find another book to read besides Tolkien.

Everyone laughed at that and left Harry to get his rest.

He spent the next two days in bed with a headache and, just in time to head back to school, he was allowed to get up.

As they were preparing to leave, Harry and Neville were told that teachers had been found for them and would be there in time for their summer vacation.

Before then the teachers wanted the boys to read and try to work on the various spells in the books they had sent to them.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore noticed something was different with Harry; he walked as though he was more at peace with himself, as though a great burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he hoped that Harry had not decided to take the easier and darker path.

He would have to watch the boy more closely.

~ooOoo~

Harry dived into his class work with enthusiasm, and several of his teachers commented on the ease he showed at the lessons he was being given, it was like he was light years ahead of everyone, including the teachers.

They, and Dumbledore, noticed that he seemed to glow with power sometimes, and Dumbledore decided that it was another thing that showed Harry taking the easy road.

He would need to discuss this with his tutors, and if they wouldn't listen to him, the Order.

~ooOoo~

Beltane arrived and again Harry and Neville headed out to the Coven to celebrate.

Hermione had wanted to come, but her parents were leery of the cult she seemed to have fallen into and had forbade her from going. Hermione knew that she would have a fight on her hands to get her parents to allow her to go to the Coven for the summer.

They awoke early on Beltane to celebrate the coming morning and the day of first day of May.

They were herded into the other direction than the ones where the maidens were going to and went to help set everything up.

The May Pole was already up and they had to help set up the streamers that were going to be used later on to celebrate the marriage of the Goddess and the Horned God.

After the May Pole, there would be several marriages and handfastings as well as others renewing their vows.

Harry and Neville had practiced their part of the May Pole dance over the winter and were put in their place by the head of the Coven.

It was after their part in the May Pole when Mistress McKay came up to them with two men following her.

"Harry, Neville, I would like to introduce you to your teachers for your Clan."

She pointed to a large man; "This is Paul and he is with the Bear Clan," she pointed to the smaller man, "and this is Chaves of the Cat Clan. Harry, his totem is the same as yours, so I think you will get a lot of information from him."

The boys greeted their teachers and then teamed up with their respective teacher so that they could talk.

That evening, the boys danced around the bonfire and then, as midnight approached, headed off to bed.

The next morning they headed back to Hogwarts feeling renewed and ready for the rest of the school year.

~ooOoo~

While Harry and Neville had been gone, Hermione had set up her own celebrations with the aid of Master Edwards, and while she didn't have the May Pole, she still did the blessings and prayers that usually went with it.

That evening, she had received permission to relight the bonfire they had set up for their last celebration at Hogwarts, going to bed after she made sure the fire was out.

~ooOoo~

Classes were over and it was time for the OWL and NEWTS to begin at Hogwarts, The trio received permission to take their test there instead of waiting until July, with Hermione taking her OWLS in Runes.

Harry took his NEWTS in; Divinations, Defense, and Astronomy. And Neville took his NEWTS in: Potions, History, Defense, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and Divination

Hermione knew that if she was allowed to go back to the Coven for the summer, she would be able to start working in warding.

The trouble was her parents.

While her parents were always too busy to actually spend any quality time with her, and seemed to forget that she was there, they had finally noticed something and feared that that magic had gotten her into some sort of cult.

They would have none of that thank you very much.

This would be the last year that she spent at that school, and before she could have a say in anything they had signed her up for a finishing school in Switzerland.

The school was year round and would bring her back into the real world where she belonged.

Oh they knew she would have some trouble at first as she caught up to where she was meant to be, but soon she would be at the head of the class again and that would make them proud.

When Hermione came home, her parents had laid everything out to her and then had made her pack.

They took the books they knew about from her, and then took her to the airport and then onto school.

Hermione waited until things had calmed down and then brought out her goblin post box, grimacing when she heard a noise outside of her room.

She quickly placed the letter she had written in the box and sealed it before her new roommate came into the room.

~ooOoo~

Harry got the notice that he had received mail and went to open his box where, inside, he found Hermione's letter. Once he had read it, he immediately headed for Master Lin and showed it to him.

Master Lin made a call to Hogwarts to tell the headmaster, who only told him that "Maybe it's for the best."

Master Lin didn't believe that and went to contact Professor Flitwick.

Professor Flitwick immediately made an appointment with the Head of the Board and, together, they headed off to see him.

It wasn't long before the ruling came down that Hermione's parents had made a binding oath for her to be taught magic, and they were going to have to live with it.

Master Lin went to take Hermione back to the Coven, while Professor Flitwick and several of the Board members headed to find the Grangers (who were on vacation in Greece)

The Board felt that she had been abandoned and therefore should be in the care of a magical family. Mistress McKay volunteered.

~ooOoo~

Hermione walked into the headmistress's office to find her head of house and Master Lin there. The headmistress seemed to be very agreeable that mistakes had been made and "of course Hermione was supposed to go back to her old boarding school."

Hermione was quickly packed and on her way, via portkey, to the Coven to spend her summer.

~ooOoo~

Harry and Neville met her at the entrance to the Coven and greeted her warmly, Mistress McKay had picked her up at the Ministry where they had had to fill out paperwork for Hermione to be placed under the care and guardianship of Mistress (Please call me Tara) McKay.

The trio was allowed to blow off steam for the next week and headed off to the stables after Hermione got unpacked in her new room.

Soon the Summer Solstice came and Hermione was ready for her own entrance to the spirit world and finding her own totem.

Like the others before her she had fasted, only without the potions.

She sat in the sweat lodge with her new mother and, as the days passed, went further and further into the spirit world.

She found herself in a forest much like she had envisioned Neville's and, as she had been taught, sat and waited, in the distance she could see a pack of wolves playing and enjoying themselves in the summer sun, and she hoped that one of them would be her totem.

Her wish came true when the female Alpha came forward and sat in front of her.

" _ **You have learned much cub, yet you have much more to learn, not in books but within you and your new guardian. The way ahead of you is dark, but there will be light. You only have to see it.**_ "

With that the she wolf headed back to her cubs and Hermione found herself lying in front of the sweat lodge.

Upon telling the other of her totem, she was told "Good; this is another strong totem and we actually have a teacher here that can teach you."

She smiled at that and then went with her new mother to her room and to bed after a long bath.

Hermione's grades came in and she was happy to see that she had gotten an "O" on her OWLS, she had already began learning wards and was only waiting for her Mage Sight to happen so that she could actually see what she could feel she was doing.

The other two were happy to also receive an "O" in their subjects as well; this meant that they only had Transfigurations and Charms they had to take while at Hogwarts, the rest of their studies would be with their Master Lin and Master Edwards.

Using the lessons he had learned from his Clan teacher, Harry was soon ready to try to change his form.

His teacher took him up into the woods and there told him to get in touch with his totem, once there he would find if he was ready or not.

Harry easily dropped into his meditative state and from there to the spirit plain.

From there he waited for his totem to come to him, when he did, he they looked at each other. Each time Harry had come, his totem had told him things he needed to know. Sometimes it was the answer as to why he was blocked on something, and others it was just things that were meant to be something, but he usually had to think about it. Sometimes understanding after the events had happened.

This time, however, things were different, this time his totem only watched him and waited.

When it showed that Harry was able to wait and not move, his totem grinned and leapt to and in him causing Harry to fall his side. When he got back up, he found himself on all fours and when he went to a stream, he found that he changed forms. In the background he heard his totem talking to him; telling how to be a cat…a Jaguar.

He spent the next several years (In the time of the spirit world) learning and becoming the cat, when finally, his totem told him it was time to go back.

Once he was awake, he found himself in the form of his totem and, bouncing around, he ran from one end of the clearing to the other.

His teacher laughed at his antics and then ordered Harry to change back.

When Harry found that he couldn't, his teacher began the lessons that would help him be human.

When it was Neville's time, his teacher made sure they went to an area where there would lots of room.

Neville dropped into his meditative state and when he saw his totem he went up to him to pet. He had been doing this off and on since finding his totem seemed to agree with it.

Sometimes Neville's totem sounded like one of the centaurs with all the talk about the stars and what they portend.

This day, however, was different. His totem seemed to know why he was there and with a grin, the moment Neville's hand reached onto his fur, they changed.

Neville watched as the world around him changed, the colors deepening, the smells getting stronger, and the sounds getting louder.

He went from the cave to the stream and when he looked down; he found that he was his totem.

This shocked him out of his meditative state to find his teacher backed up against the tree and away from him. His eyes were big and he kept going on and on about caves and bears.

Neville could not make out what he was talking about so he went over to see him.

The teacher almost fell to his knees.

He didn't know if he should be afraid of the biggest bear he had ever seen outside of a museum, or if he should start to pray to Ursa the Bear God.

Once he had calmed himself down he LOOKED at the bear and could see Neville's eyes looking out at him. This calmed him down allowing him to talk to Neville, telling him how to change back.

~ooOoo~

Bellatrix had been busy with her attacks on the Muggle World as well as attacks on those who had betrayed her Master in the last war.

Her brother in law was one of the first to feel her Master's wrath, and it was only through massive amounts of groveling, that he was allowed to live. Actually, Voldemort had need of Lucius' money; otherwise he would have had Bella kill him and his misbegotten son.

' _What use was a brat who could not even do something as easy as stay in school_?' He thought to himself.

His thoughts continued, ' _Well it would seem that I will have to get into touch with Snape to find out what is going on at the school. Still, it would have been nice to know things from the students themselves._.

Children, he knew, always seemed to know things that the adults did not. And it was through Snape, he knew, that he could get his hands on either the Potter brat, or Dumbledore himself.

Either one would do for his plans.

His first order of business was to get inside information on the Tri-Wizarding Tournament which would be held this year at Hogwarts, and that required he get in touch with Snape.

He sent Lucius to do so, and then waited.

~ooOoo~

When the letters came they all knew it was time to get ready for the constrained time that was school.

They had heard of the debacle of the Quidditch Cup and how Death Eaters had attacked the camps, and knew time was getting short.

Soon the war would be upon them.

When Hermione's parents were found, the Aurors tried at first to reason with them, only to have them repeat that they didn't want their child in a cult. And in the end they had been forced to Obliviate them telling them that their daughter had been taken to the school and now wanted nothing more to do with her parents.

They were easily led to this belief, because part of them had already realized that they had lost their daughter.

~ooOoo~

Voldemort's plans were in place; his spies in the school were ready. One of them was already in the school and had reported what had been going on with the Potter brat.

Voldemort was not amused. Everything he learned led him to believe that the Potter brat was the most defended at the school and in ways, outside of the school, therefore he would need Dumbledore to do his bidding, and, using the right incentive, he knew he could easily manipulate him into doing as he wanted.

With his plans in place, he waited for Bella to come back with news that everything was done to his specifications.

~ooOoo~

End Chapter Three:


	4. Chapter 4

**Apprentice**

 **By danu40k**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~ooOoo~

The train ride was again somber, since Bellatrix had been hitting many of the people's families; basically, those families who had opposed her Master.

You could almost tell who had been the ones to follow Voldemort and who hadn't, by the amount of damage and deaths that occurred.

Everyone had been following the news and wondered where the next attacks would occur.

You could see and feel the relief when everyone found out that Master Lin was once again on the train, letting them know that there was at least one adult fighter on board.

When the train came to a stop and the children got off, you could visibly see whose families had seen death by the reaction of those who could see the Thestrals.

Master Lin had had his work cut out for him as he tried to calm the students and get them on the carriages, and Master Lin knew that he would have to get the defense teacher to talk about the creatures first thing, and maybe get the Care of Magical Creatures teacher to talk about them as well.

Everyone was relieved when they made it safely to the entranceway to Hogwarts and there was almost a rush to get inside and away from the creatures pulling the carriages.

And, with the sorting finished, they happily dug into their meal.

After the meal, Dumbledore got up to make his usual announcements with the added announcement that there would be no Quidditch this year, he had had to shoot off a small boom to get everyone calmed down, and finished his announcement by telling everyone that there would be a renewal of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament and that Hogwarts would be hosting the event.

Everyone became excited over the thought of competing in the Tournament until Dumbledore told them that only seventh years could enter.

There were many boos and hiss' at that, with the twins being the most vocal about it, before Dumbledore finally got everyone quieted and headed off to their common rooms.

~ooOoo~

The days passed and everyone soon calmed down over the Thestrals as both; the defense teacher (a man named "Mad Eye" Moody) and Hagrid (The Care of Magical Creatures teacher), talked about the creatures and told everyone how harmless they were.

Hermione and Harry had joined Neville in learning Herbology from Master Lin and she was learning more things from him than she had in class since the teacher had been forced to not only go by the Ministries books, but also teaching to the lowest common denominator.

That left them taking only Transfigurations and Charms as well as Arithmacy with their fellow students.

Harry was happy to know that he didn't have to take any classes with "Mad Eye" when he heard about the things the teacher was teaching his students.

Unforgivables indeed, there were many of the wanded spells that Harry found dangerous and that he considered should be banned and not just those three, and there were several things he thought should not be banned, including the use of white magic when doing Blood Magic.

The Autumn Equinox came and went, with the trio going to the Coven to celebrate it, and Halloween was fast approaching.

Dumbledore wanted the trio, and especially Harry, to be there when the other schools arrived as well as when they choose the champions.

Master Lin and Mistress McKay would have nothing to do with his schemes and the trio headed off to the Coven the day before All Hollows Eve.

With the departure of the Potter boy, Voldemort's plans to use the boy vanished and he was forced to go to plan B.

While with the departure of the trio, Dumbledore was also forced to change his own plans as well; he knew that Moody was an imposter, since he had been friends with the man for decades. He had hoped to use the imposter to force the boy into the tournament so that he could see just what Harry was capable of, and now he had to find another way.

~ooOoo~

With the spells in place and his Master as his watchdog, Harry easily fell into his meditative state and prayed that he would finally see his parents. Like Neville, he longed to talk to them and let them know how well he was doing and how much he had learned as well as how much he still had to learn.

As midnight came, he could feel a presence and looking out with his inner eye, he saw them, both of them looked just like their pictures and he could see that they had not aged a bit from when they had their last picture, taken just before they were forced into hiding.

With them was a man who he knew was Sirius Black; Sirius had been accused of betraying and helping to kill his best friends and had been kissed before anyone could say anything.

It had taken the capture of Pettigrew for everyone to realize their mistake, and new laws had been put into place to keep it from ever happening again.

Time seemed to slow as Harry talked to his family. He told them everything he could and in return they told him things that he had wanted to know, such as what had really happened the night of their murders.

They had heard Peter at the door knocking and foolishly had opened it allowing Voldemort to enter first with Peter following.

James had set up defenses and was working hard to stop them from getting the rest of his family, telling his wife to get Harry and leave.

Lilly, unfortunately, found that Voldemort had placed wards up to stop any and all means of getting away and she too fell while trying to protect her son.

After that they could only conjecture as to what happened, and Harry fell asleep after they were gone, dreaming of green lights and his mothers screams.

Because of this, Master Lin kept the children a few extra days to make sure Harry was alright before everyone headed back to the school.

~ooOoo~

The first task came, and Harry was very happy that he wasn't competing, as the competitors were forced to go against dragons.

And, with the win by Krum, they all headed into celebrate Cedric's second place finishing

Hufflepuff was very happy that the Hogwarts Champion was one of theirs, showing that courage and knowledge COULD be found in Hufflepuff.

And there had been a party atmosphere since the cup had awarded Cedric the Champion status.

~ooOoo~

December came and with it the announcement that there would be a Christmas Ball and that everyone was encouraged to attend. Dumbledore had come right out and told Master Lin that he wanted the trio there as well, something Master Lin had to tell him "no."

He and the trio were going back to the Coven to celebrate Solstice and the holiday season and there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it.

Dumbledore again, was forced to capitulate and let the children go, and was not happy about it.

~ooOoo~

Hermione was surprised when, during the ceremony, she could see the colors and the patterns that everyone was working with and, like the other two, had been blinded by the beauty of it all.

When Tara found out that Hermione could now " **SEE** " she set up lessons for her and insisted that Hermione stay at the Coven for the rest of the year.

Master Lin, upon hearing this, decided that he could now teach his boys better outside of the school and pulled his boys out as well.

He had already transferred most of his and Neville's plants out of Hogwarts and it was only a small matter to get the rest.

The Wizarding World was in an uproar over The-Boy-Who-Lived no longer taking classes at Hogwarts and it was all Dumbledore could do to keep other parents from pulling their children out, thinking that the school was no longer safe.

He had tried to talk sense into their Master, but to no avail, and was forced to watch as the last of the plants from the various greenhouses and the hot house were removed.

Master Lin had been kind enough to Professor Sprout and left cuttings of all of the plants so the greenhouses didn't go to waste.

~ooOoo~

Come January, Master Lin had found wanded teachers for the three, and they sat down every day for their lessons

And, with the way the three inhaled the lessons, they knew that they would be able to take their final NEWTS at the end of the year, along with their Muggle "A" Levels

Neville's Bear Clan teacher had taken Neville and the others to the natural history museum to show him just WHAT his changeling form was, a Cave Bear.

They were amazed at the size of the one they saw in the museum and memorized what information was to be had on it, with Neville telling them some of the things that the archeologists had gotten wrong.

~ooOoo~

With the leaving of the Potter brat, so went any chances Voldemort had of using him and his mind turned to his spy and his spy getting Dumbledore for the ceremony he wished to perform.

Dumbledore was at a loss. What was he going to do now? All of his plans had gone up in smoke with the boy's leaving. He cursed the name of Harry's Master and sent for the Moody impostor that he could glean what the man's Master had planned.

~ooOoo~

Imbolc came and the three found themselves learning the right way to do the purifications, cleaning themselves inside and out and the giving prayer to the Goddess and God.

While Dumbledore and Voldemort made plans for the coming Spring Equinox.

~ooOoo~

Hermione spent the days before the Equinox in meditation. This holiday her teachers all felt that she was ready to try to change her form.

She easily dropped into a meditative state and there she met with her totem.

Before, her totem had always given her advice on things, but now she watched as the cubs came to sniff her out than cry happily at her.

When the Alpha Male came to see what they had found, Hermione was surprised to find herself greeting him as a wolf.

She gamboled and played with the cubs and the other wolves, before she felt that it was finally time to go.

When she awoke, she found herself in her wolf form and went to hunt down the boys and play, finding them waiting on her.

After several hours of this, her teacher helped her to change back and she happily went to bed with thoughts of hunting and play.

~ooOoo~

The Spring Equinox came and Dumbledore allowed himself to be "taken" by the imposter and placed in front of the form that Voldemort had taken.

He allowed himself to be used in the ceremony to bring back a body for Voldemort, feeling that he would have a better chance at defeating him while he had a body as opposed to when he was a spirit.

With Dumbledore's aiding in the ceremony instead of trying to stop it, Voldemort's body came back looking like a mutated and distorted snake instead of the fearful vision he had wanted.

His legs were almost nonexistent and his arms were scaly with only three fingers on each hand including the thumb.

Voldemort was furious, ' _How_ _ **dare**_ _Dumbledore do this to him!'_ Voldemort grabbed his wand from Crouch and started to fire spells at the tied up man. Dumbledore was able to free himself and, using the now dead Bellatrix's wand (She had given her life so that her Master could have his body back), started to fight back.

The battle lasted close to twenty minutes when Voldemort realized that this new body wasn't equipped yet to such harsh practices, and then Crouch entered the fray.

With fighting two people instead of one, Dumbledore found himself hard pressed to take out Voldemort though just as he finally thought that he had him, Crouch took his Master away.

Dumbledore was furious. HOW **DARE** THEY LEAVE HIM! Now he was forced to bring others in now and that is **not** what he wanted.

Dumbledore found out where he was and Apparated to Hogwarts so that he could alert the Order and set up a meeting with Minister Fudge.

The meeting with Fudge did not go well as, even showing him where the ritual and the battle had taken place; he still said that it could not be and that Dumbledore had finally shown everyone he was as senile as Lucius had said.

Fudge quickly had the Aurors out to clean up the mess and told Dumbledore to; "mind his own business and that if he continued to spout out this nonsense he would force him to retire."

~ooOoo~

Word soon leaked out that Dumbledore had fought a battle with someone, and while he claimed it had been a resurrected Voldemort, everyone thought that it had to be Bellatrix LeStrange since her body was found at an old graveyard.

Celebrations abounded and the mood of the school improved and, with the final task soon to be held, everyone was happy.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore was at a loss, he had to find another teacher for defense and had no idea who to go to, to find one

Moody was not to be found (not like he thought the man was alive), and the Ministry wasn't speaking to him.

He ended up calling in a debt to an old friend to take over the class, though he was told that the man would not be able to do so the next school year. So that meant that he STILL had to find another teacher to fill the post.

~ooOoo~

Hermione's first Beltane celebration came and with it further changes befell her.

She was too young to go with the maidens for their part of the ceremonies, but was not too young to help them get ready, after which she headed to meet the boys to finish setting up the May Pole.

While she wanted to view the whole thing instead of participating, Tara finally coaxed her into joining the celebrations and the dancing.

She watched as many who had been married for quite awhile, stepped up to renew their vows while others took their vows for the first time. And when it was over, she was very happy that Tara had insisted that she join in.

~ooOoo~

The third event in the Tournament came and with it, victory for Hufflepuff, celebrations could be found all through the school and were only marred by the disappearance of both Snape and the Durmstrang headmaster. Neither was liked or wanted, and therefore no one worried.

~ooOoo~

It was now time to take their "A" levels and all three of them felt unprepared. They HAD studied Muggle class work such as English, Math and Science, but to actually find out how well they had been doing was a little daunting.

~ooOoo~

Summer Solstice came, and for the first time Hermione was allowed to not only participate, but to help with the wards.

Extra wards were going to add this time as well as seriously beefing up the old ones. While the Wizarding World scoffed at the thought of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named coming back to life, they weren't and they were going to take precautions.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry, got to see firsthand as new spells were brought out and added to the existing wards, teaching them a lot about the creation of spells.

Their wanded magic teachers helped them learn some of the work that went into creating new wanded spells and they could finally see the reason for Arithmacy, though they still felt that the wanded way imposed too much on the magic and that the old way was better.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore found out the hard way that the Minister had been serious about his warning when, he and his second in command had shown up to announce that she would be teaching defense next year and that if he didn't mind the orders he had been given, he would find her in his place with he himself retired and in St. Mungo's for senility.

Umbridge reminded him of a nasty toad he had stepped on when he was a child, and her disposition didn't make it any easier to get along with; she put all of the teacher's backs up, except Snape, he seemed to get along with her just fine, although that could be because she had been a classmate of his and had been in Slytherin with him to boot.

Well that had taken care of that; he no longer needed to look for new teachers now since Snape had returned from his business with Voldemort.

Dumbledore found that he had done a lot of damage to the thing (he could not call the thing Voldemort had turned into a man) and it would be awhile until he could do any damage.

This was good news and bad.

Good because it meant that he had time to gather more allies.

Bad because it meant that he now had no proof over his allegations, making it harder to get said allies.

The problem now was the books she wanted to teach the children out of, they were all primer books for primary school and not something that would actually teach the students anything.

While he had (accidentally) gotten good teachers for the last several years (mostly so that he could try and entice Master Lin into allowing Harry to join in the class), he knew that in one year, she could undo all of the work the previous teachers had given, and with Voldemort on the loose, he could not have that.

He thought about that for a time; and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

If the students were unable to defend themselves then they would be more willing to look up to him as their savior when he finally defeated Voldemort.  
He knew of the prophecy and knew that Harry was needed for the fight, but in the end HE would get all of the glory after Harry's unfortunate death.

Yes it was much better this way.

He would get the people who would worship him as he had back after the defeat of Gellert and be there to take the Ministry away from the imbeciles that ran it now.

He had had Harry's proxies until Madam Bones had found out what he had been doing, however, he had made the Wizengamot place new laws to ban all those not born in the UK to serve (in any capacity) in the government. That had kept the so called _Master_ Lin out of the Ministry and out of his hair.

Now that Harry was getting older, Dumbledore had to make sure that the only voice heard in the Ministry was his.

~ooOoo~

July came and with it the NEWT tests. Hermione was all set to take them and her enthusiasm was catching.

When they arrived at the Ministry to take their tests, Harry was fawned over and everyone wanted to have him back at Hogwarts.

Those notions were put to rest when it was discovered that Harry and the others were there to take the last of their tests.

The testers and examiners had been told to make the test extremely hard so that they might force the boy back, but it didn't seem to help as Harry breezed right through the tests.

The Ministry even went so far as to grade the test right then and there so that they could show that the boy had been woefully unprepared for them and would need to go to Hogwarts.

When they graded the tests and found out that the three of them had gotten the highest score any of them had seen in quite a few years, they tried to lie their way out of it, only to be caught when Master Lin had forced them to swear an oath that they were telling the truth.

Next came the news of their Muggle test with them finding out that, though they hadn't done to well, they also hadn't done to bad either and the news had gotten out that three early teenagers had passed their test with two of them being fourteen and the other fifteen, they started to get offers left and right from various schools

Master Lin had asked them if they wanted to head off to University or would they rather wait a year, they replied that they would rather do it now, especially Harry since he wanted to take Law and Politics so that he could be ready to take his seat on both the Wizengamot and the House of Lords.

Harry had also decided that he was going to take Environmental Science as his minor, while Hermione had decided to take it as her major in Computer Science with Theology as her minor .

Harry had helped pay for computers to be brought into the Coven and for them to be hooked up to the Internet that was becoming all the rage.

Neville decided that he would rather wait then maybe go into Environmental Science as his minor and Botany as his major.

He felt that he still had too much to learn from his teachers and he still wanted to get his Mastery in Herbology.

~ooOoo~

August first arrived and with it Lughnasadh; or the first celebration of the harvest, with the other two being; the Autumnal Equinox and All Hallows Eve.

The trio had fun helping to bring in the fruit from the trees and learning how to preserve what they had brought in.

In the evening, they worked on the wards for the Coven, adding even more wards to the mix.

~ooOoo~

The time finally came for the students to head for school with the Hogwarts students warily heading off to find out if the defense teacher had been serious in her wish for them to use those books, and Hermione and Harry heading off to Warrick University in Coventry, near where the Coven was located, with the Coven having a Society place for those who follow the Wiccan and Pagan Creed.

As first years they would be staying on campus at Heronbank Hall which both of them felt was more old school and closer to the nature they loved.

Harry had plans to join the wall climbing sports team (which was basically indoor rock climbing only using a wall to represent the rock wall and holds meant to be the rocks and crevices in the wall), the Aikido team as well as using the pool and the gym and weight room.

Hermione had plans to go for the Aikido team and the various Arts clubs, and plans to also use the pool, gym, and weight room.

They both had plans to join the debate teams when they were old enough and had a better learning under their belt.

Since they were underaged, they automatically were allowed to have single rooms near each other, and had started a practice of meeting either in one of the rooms or in the hall lounge.

~ooOoo~

The Hogwarts students found out the hard way that Umbridge meant business when she said that she would be teaching the approved Ministry class with the approved Ministry texts when the Twins gained her ire and they were forced to use her Blood Quill.

When word reached the rest of the student body, everyone ducked their heads and decided that they had better mind themselves otherwise she might use her quills on them.

Dumbledore did nothing to aid the students, in his mind it made him all the stronger when they see what he had done for them vs. what the Ministry spokesperson was doing to them now.

McGonagall and the other teachers tried to do something, but without Dumbledore's help it was all for not, and they were forced to follow along with the mad woman.

~ooOoo~

Once Hermione and Harry were off to school, Master Lin started to seriously teach Neville about his craft.

He had plans to take Neville to as many areas as he could so that he could get hands on experience with as many different plants as possible.

~ooOoo~

The Autumnal Equinox came and with Harry and Hermione celebrating back at the Coven so that more wards could be brought out.

They met up with Neville and went out to walk the trails so that they could spend more time together.

~ooOoo~

The prophecy was in the Ministry's mysteries Department, and Voldemort needed it. He needed to know just what it said so that he could plan accordingly, he tried to use others to get into the room, only to have them fail time and time again. He had even gone so far as to have Lucius Imperious people to get THEM to get it, but to no avail.

He leaned back on his throne and sighed, ' _At least Dumbledore isn't getting any where either_.' he thought to himself.

In fact, of the two, Voldemort was in a better position with his people than Dumbledore was; since Dumbledore had to rely on people's own faith in him as there was no conformation to his story.

The Ministry was keeping things, and Dumbledore, under their own control and that wasn't helping Dumbledore either, though it WAS helping him.

It gave him room to move and time to make plans.

And those plans included getting the rest of his faithful out of Azkaban.

~ooOoo~

Halloween came and Harry and Hermione decided to celebrate it at Warrick since Neville and Master Lin were in Greece at the moment so that they could go to a Herbologist symposium and then they would stay in the Mediterranean area to study there for the rest of the winter, before moving onto Brazil to study the plants in the Amazon.

They had fun dressing up and partying (non alcoholic) with the rest of the Hall, and when it came closer to midnight, they joined the Coven's Society in prayer and blessings for a good winter.

~ooOoo~

Voldemort finally had the people and plans he needed and, at midnight, the attack on Azkaban started.

The Dementors were the first to fall in line with him and it wasn't long before the Aurors that had been on station were dead and the prison his.

~ooOoo~

Word quickly got out that the prison had fallen and people had started to get scared that Dumbledore had been telling the truth all along. The Ministry had to crack down on the rumors and news, and do it fast.

The first to fall in line was the Daily Prophet and then many of the magazines.

When Dumbledore tried to again tell about the return of Voldemort, he and those teachers that defended him were tossed out, with the Minister bringing in his own people (Sycophants to Lucius) and raising Umbridge to the post of Headmistress.

Dumbledore had just enough pull to keep him out of St. Mungo's, but the effort left him with no allies and the Minister removing him from being the head of the Wizengamot as well as being the ambassador to the ICW.

~ooOoo~

With the Dementors out and the prison gone, the Coven worked harder to place wards against those who would do the Coven, its people, the animals, and the lands, harm from entering or even finding the place.

The Coven in effect, became unplottable and under a different version of the Fidelus, with word out to the other Covens in the UK to do the same and why.

~ooOoo~

Harry and Hermione found out about the prison break from the Coven members of the school and decided that it would be a good idea to ward their rooms and the Hall itself, and after that, the school and its environs.

They started on their rooms, adding to the wards they had already placed, and then headed to do the Hall under the pretence of a blessing and only working after everyone else was asleep.

Harry and Hermione would be sent to bed at midnight so that they could get some sleep for the next day, while the others in the Coven did the rest.

The school itself would have to wait until Solstice with the members of the Society getting together with the other religious groups to lay them down, with the others being told only that it was needed and that the portends had told them to do so.

Since it would be being done over the holidays and with each doing it according to their beliefs with the Coven taking that power to lay the wards, the others had no problems with it and several of them knew exactly why it was being done and were able to talk the more stubborn of those into going along with it.

Word went out to the other universities, especially the well known like Cambridge and Oxford, who had their own Societies and had many old wards already in place.

~ooOoo~

December came and it was soon time to lay the wards around the school.  
The Coven and its members had been busy laying down wards on the various Halls and the separate buildings and now it was time to lay them around the school itself.

Most of the school had decided to participate in it as a way to celebrate the season, and it wasn't long before those who could manipulate the power, did so, and laid the wards down where they needed to be.

For some reason, many of the participants were jazzed after the ceremony and were discussing doing it over the spring holiday.

~ooOoo~

With Dumbledore and many of his teachers were out of work so they had no problem setting up the Order of Phoenix again, their only problem was were to have the base camp or building for it, and it finally took the Weasleys being attacked one night by Death Eaters for them to have a home there.

Percy Weasley had become a sycophant of the Minister and had moved out, and the twins were now gone after the raid, leaving a very angry Ron and his older two brothers (who were out of the country) left out of all of the children.

Dumbledore had Snape tell everyone about what was going on both within the school and in Voldemort's base and then took control of the meeting; "Our problem now is the lack of information from the Ministry and to try and get the word out to everyone else. With myself and many of the others out of Hogwarts and Umbridge, and through her the Ministry in charge, we have no way of knowing what is going on outside of Professor Snape here, and even there he doesn't know everything. What we need is another spy, one within the children themselves."

"NO! I WILL not have Ron put in that sort of danger!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Dumbledore shook his head; "I never meant for Ron to be the one. He is too obvious and will be watched to closely. No, I meant someone else; someone everyone thinks of as harmless yet always there. I may not want Ron to be the spy, but I want him to recruit the one we need, one Collin Creevy. He is always around people taking pictures and everyone basically ignores him and even goes so far as to forget he is there. This allows him to be the perfect spy for our needs. We can have him taken aside by Professor Snape on a regular basis and the information he has gathered can be given to him, who in turn, would hand it over to us."

Everyone nodded at this and Molly calmed down with the knowledge that her baby would be safe.

Snape grimaced over the thought of having to spend more time with the annoying Gryffindor, while everyone else thought it was a wonderful idea.

Once the school year started again, Ron asked Collin if he could take his picture. Collin was happy that someone wanted him to do so, and quickly got it done, telling Ron he could get his picture at the end of the week.

While they were away from everyone, Ron laid out Dumbledore's plan and Collin leapt at the chance to help, telling him that he would have no problems finding out stuff and that he already knew LOTS of stuff.

Ron told him to talk to Snape as soon as he could get away with it and not cause people to become suspicious.

When Collin's potion class came, he "accidentally" blew up his cauldron and Snape immediately gave him detention for that night.

That night, Collin came in to the potions lab and, after making sure that no one else was around, went up to Professor Snape and handed him a large envelope. "I think you dropped this sir. Is it all right if I start on the cauldrons now?"

Snape smirked at the clever boy and nodded his head.

~ooOoo~

After Dumbledore finished reading Collin's report, he sighed; "It seems that the things about the Inquisition Squad are true. Even now she is gaining followers amongst the Slytherins, and the fact she is only hinting at this to Professor Snape worries me." he told them, then looked at Snape; "I want you to feel her out on this. I want to know everything you can find on this. If she does start the Inquisition it won't be long before they start to openly attack the Muggleborns and would not be long after that that they would start to attack their homes and soon after that killing them and their families."

Everyone was cowed by the thought that he had mentioned.

"If we only had Harry here, he could be the rallying point we needed to stop this once and for all." Dumbledore stated as a way to start them thinking about bringing the boy in, by force if necessary.

"Yes, but the Potter brat has fled to parts unknown and not everyone will forgive him for it." Snape sneered at them.

Dumbledore nodded at that; "But many of them would." he let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing on.

"Arthur, have you heard anything out of the Ministry?" he asked the redheaded man who was sitting next to Molly.

"Only that you are right and the attacks on the hall of Prophecies have continued. They just finished putting Giles into jail for his attempt and they have tightened up security since then."

Dumbledore nodded at this information, he already had plans for when Voldemort finally found out that he would need to come and get it himself.

"Anything else you can share?" He asked him.

Arthur shook his head; "I'm now pretty much out of the loop and am being constantly told to mind my own business or else they will discontinue not only my job, but the whole department, and I can't have that. Like you said, it would only be one more step for them to start openly attacking Muggles again. As it is, Lucius is gaining ground to repeal the Muggle Protection Act."

Dumbledore knew this, but was glad that it had been brought up; it only led credence to what he had already told them.

He nodded that he agreed with the man, and then asked if anyone else had anything to say. When no one moved, he adjourned the meeting.

~ooOoo~

It was now time for Hermione's first ever physical competition. Both she and Harry were going to London to compete in an Aikido Competition and she was nervous. All of her other competitions had been mental and she had learned how to do well there. All of her rituals didn't help her here and she had to rely on Harry to help her prepare.

Everyone was looking to them to do well since they had basically (especially Harry) been teaching the class.

She watched as Harry went first, he calmly went out and then worked to psych his opponent out. She watched as he brought out his inner animal and "Looked" into the others eyes with a predatory smile on his lips.

It seemed to work as his opponent kept getting fouls and finally succumbed to Harry's faster attacks.

Everyone in their group was cheering him as he walked away; she knew now how to do this.

Everyone was bouncing in the hotel where they were staying for the meet, with many cheering Harry and Hermione for their wins.

Harry had received top honors for the Black Belt competitors and taking best overall.

Hermione came in first in her category and had won the rights to go up a belt, while the other hadn't done as well, they still squeaked by with the overall title.

When the party started in earnest, Harry and Hermione headed off to Harry's room and had their own quiet celebration with apple juice instead of beer.

The next day, the older people were groaning as they headed to the bus while Harry and Hermione loudly talked and laughed.

~ooOoo~

Once they were back on campus and had time enough to put everything away, they were met by a member of the Coven who was also a Witch. In her hand was a copy of the Daily Prophet, which loudly proclaimed that Hogwarts now had a squad that would be used to keep the peace.

They looked at the names being given as some of the squad members and noticed that several of them were Slytherin and that Draco was back at school.

They were given a letter from Master Edwards telling them that it was being bandied about that next year there would be no Hufflepuff house since it was considered as only holding the worst of the students. Those students who were in, or would go in it, would be resorted into the other houses.

They were also told that Professor Sprout had been told to leave, that there were other, more competent teachers who would be more in line with the Ministries thinking.

Professor Sprout had disappeared after that, presumably going to Dumbledore and his Order.

~ooOoo~

Voldemort, finally got a hold of someone who could tell him just why he hadn't been able to get the prophecy, because it could only be opened by the ones named in the prophecy, meaning that he would have to go and get it himself if he wanted to know it.

In his anger, he attacked several of his minions and they, in turn, attacked others, causing even more people to fear the night.

~ooOoo~

The Muggleborn students began to hide whenever not in class, sometimes not even going to class, the Inquisition was around and all feared those in power.

They knew that this was their last year here, even if they were allowed to come back, there was no way they were going to allow themselves to live in this kind of fear again.

Their detentions, which they got at the drop of a hat even when they weren't doing anything wrong, were usually given to Snape (who they wished for since he was safer), Filch (who had been given permission to bring out the manacles and whips), Umbridge herself if she was in a bad mood, or the Carrow siblings who were the worst of the bunch.

Many of them were waiting for the spring holiday so that they could escape and head elsewhere.

~ooOoo~

Collin was finding it more and more difficult to get the information he needed since he was a Muggleborn and therefore had to lay low and not bring attention to himself. Finally it came to a head when he was found where the Slytherins thought he shouldn't be and he was brought before the Carrow's. There they worked on him to find out just why he had been out of bounds for a Muggleborn, and the truth finally came out.

Snape was brought before Voldemort to be questioned, only for everyone to find out that he had known about the spy since the day he had been recruited. Snape, after all, was a good spy in Dumbledore's camp.

Collin's body was laid to rest in a small cemetery just off Hogwarts grounds with his younger brother soon to follow.

~ooOoo~

The spring holidays arrived and with them came the mass exodus of the Muggleborn students at Hogwarts.

Every Muggleborn, no matter the grade, left and there was no attempts taken to stop them; after all they weren't welcome there anyway.

~ooOoo~

The Equinox came and Harry and Hermione decided to take a break from school and head back to the Coven.

There, they were surprised to find, was Master Lin and Neville, who had rescued Professor Sprout from working in a substandard Muggle nursery. She had been found by the Order, but had found that there was no place for her to stay there, so she headed elsewhere trying to find the Coven and hopefully safety.

The Coven had gotten word that she was looking for them, but when they investigated, they found that she was being watched not only by Voldemort's people, but Dumbledore's as well.

"It seems as though both are looking to find you Harry." Master Edwards told them.

Harry could only nod his head as he went to hug his old head of house.

"We plan on getting the word out that you three and Madam Sprout will be going with me to the Amazon to look and find new healing herbs, when in fact all of us will be staying either here or at your school." He told them.

~ooOoo~

School started again, with Harry competing in his first wall climbing event. He had missed the others due to various schedules or the fact that he was so young and the referees didn't want him there, but now it was different, now there also competitions in age group, as the Secondary schools were also competing, with Harry being brought in to represent Warrick in his age grouping.

He had faced the wall several times before as he practiced on Warick's own course, but this was the first time he was doing it in competition, and in this competition, he was basically competing against himself on the wall and not against someone he could out psych.

He warmed himself up as he waited for his name to be called. He would be competing in the lined course, meaning that he would be hooked up to a tether or line.

He stepped up and hooked up his tether, with the referees watching, and took his place near the wall, his competition next to him on the other wall.

He placed himself in his meditative place that he went to whenever he climbed and waited for the signal.

When it was given he was in his zone, there was no noise to distract him and there was nothing around him except for the wall.

He began his climb and worked his way steadily up the wall, pausing only to rechalk his hands and fingers, until finally he made the top and pulled the bell.

It was only then that he came out of his zone to find himself ahead of his competitor, placing himself in first place for the round.

Harry came in third for his age group and now knew what he had to work on to get better, he was a steady climber but not a fast one, when he was in his zone he had to work on being faster as well as steady when he climbed.

~ooOoo~

Now that Hogwarts and its children were all but in his control, Voldemort turned his attention again on the prophecy.

' _It was ti_ me,' he thought, ' _to come out of the shadows and take what is rightfully mine_.'

The plan was set. His own people had made sure that they were the ones that were to guard the room and it would be no problem now to get in and take it.

However, he had not accounted for Dumbledore. The man he thought was taken out of the picture met him in the atrium and the fight was once again on with the battle now being mostly equal.

Dumbledore was the better fighter over all but refused to work any spells that might be consider to dark, while Voldemort was a lesser fighter, but more than willing to use any spell that he could; dark or not.

The only complication from this battle came when the Minister and his people came to see what the commotion was and found Voldemort was alive and kicking and fighting the old man.

His followers beaten by the Order, and he now starting to have a hard time against the old man, it was decided to leave, through the floo's that they now ran.

~ooOoo~

Fudge was not a happy man, Voldemort had been spotted and there was no way he could hide it any longer.

The word was out and the public was panicking insisting that he do something…but what?

He went to Lucius; after all he seemed to always know what to do.

It didn't take long for the attacks to begin in earnest, with the Weasleys hit and killed first causing the Order to move elsewhere.

Hogwarts was still under supposed Ministry hands, but everyone knew it was truly under Voldemort's.

Fortunately, school had let out for the summer holidays and many of the parents could arrange for their children to go to Beauxbatons School for Magic, and those that couldn't afford that decided to home school their children,

That got the magical children to safety, but the Muggleborn children were still unprotected and the Death Eaters knew it.

They started to attack the students and the families they knew and soon it moved on from there, with the Muggle Minister getting more and more frantic.

There finally came the day when Voldemort had had enough hiding and came out in a big way…by attacking and taking the Ministry.

Now he had access to everyone and their homes through the Floos and the listings of where every place was (except those who had put their houses under protections such as the Fidelus).

He began an all out war against those who would oppose him, and that included the Muggle authorities.

The Muggle Minister had finally had enough and had called in his own Wizarding people.

"I've had enough of this and it's time to attack back." he told them.

When asked what he wanted them to do about it, he replied; "Hit them where it hurts and take out their Ministry. Without that they have no place to get the information they currently have access to."

"How?" was the next question.

"We have technology from Canada they don't even know is possible. They and America have their own versions of Dark Lords, only those people work out of areas that would be considered bunkers, with many of them several feet underground. Well the Americans and the Canadians came up with a spell that worked on Bunker Busters that make them easier to use so you don't have to have them come in on a plane. Basically it's a bomb set up with spells that can penetrate the bunkers and explode when they reach bottom, using frag bombs we can take out the Ministry building and cause a lot of damage." He told them, showing them a picture of what the bomb looks like and then pictures of the damage it could do.

Everyone grimaced at the thought of all those deaths until they reminded themselves of the deaths these Death Eaters were doing, then the ok for the plan was set and they only had to wait for the equipment and the people to appear.

~ooOoo~

Harry was reading the various Wizarding papers (including those from the international press) and was getting worried. There were too many deaths, and he knew that there were more that weren't being reported.

He had been in talks with Master Edwards and through him the Muggle PM. And was appraised with what they were planning, but he felt that HE should be doing something. The question was what?

The Wizarding World needed a rallying point or person and he knew it would end up being the-boy-who-lived whether he wanted to or not. Then there was the prophecy and what that meant. He was supposed to fight Voldemort and then one or the other would live while the other died.

They had all made a grand exit as they were supposed to be on their way to Brazil, when in fact they were staying in the UK, waiting for things to happen.

And one of those things was going to happen soon.

~ooOoo~

Harry had been awaiting the call from the PM, and was ready for the fight to begin.

Diagon Alley was all but closed and Gringotts had closed their doors and moved the vaults rather than submit to Voldemort and his henchmen, and now Hogwarts was in the control of the enemy as well.

Thankfully all of the students had gone, with many of them heading out of the country. Unfortunately, those that were left were being killed off one by one if they were Muggleborns or those he considered traitors.

Dumbledore was nowhere to be found and the people needed someone to rally behind, even if he didn't think he was up to the task.

~ooOoo~

The bomb went off like planned and the Ministry building went down like a house of cards as the lower levels gave out and the upper level sunk down to the lower and then lower floors.

The bomb had been laden with phosphorus and other killing items with many of those that had survived the bombing being killed by these things.

Voldemort himself had been seriously injured and it had taken several of his faithful to get him out safely even at the cost of their own lives.

Master Edwards had given the PM a list of all known Death Eaters and where they were living, even going so far as to use GPS to do so.

The PM had the military take those out and when they couldn't find them, but had the GPS, they had planes do a "practice" bombing run.

The Death Eaters were finding that the war had come to them.

~ooOoo~

End Chapter Four:


	5. Chapter 5

**Apprentice**

 **By danu40k**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~ooOoo~

Voldemort was down to a fifth of the Death Eaters he had started with. Between the fall of the Ministry and the attacks on his loyal followers he was having a hard time keeping control of those areas he did have.

After the fall of the Ministry, Dumbledore had come out and had taken credit for it, causing many to run to be under his banner, and with the monies he relied on gone, Voldemort was hard pressed to bring in more of his followers.

He was now forced to make his base of operations at Hogwarts insuring that only his Faithfull's children would be the ones attending.

Umbridge had served her uses, but now was no longer needed and, as such; found herself placed in the small cemetery that the Creevy brothers were in.

He had made it a quick death as a way to repay her for her services.

In a show of his place in Voldemort's plans, Snape was put in her place as headmaster, and now ruled over the only house allowed to exist; Slytherin.

All of the old teachers were gone one way or another, and new ones, loyal to the cause, were put in their place.

The paintings that Umbridge had had removed were still in their vaults and many of the non Slytherin ghosts as well as the poltergeist were banished, so that the castle was truly the House of Slytherin.

~ooOoo~

Harry watched from the shadows as Dumbledore strutted in front of what was left of the Malfoy Estates, claiming to be the one who was taking the war to the Death Eaters and knew that if he joined with the man he would become no more than a tool that would be put aside after he had finished the job.

Before anyone could see him, he made his way back to the Coven.

~ooOoo~

Dumbledore was at a loss, who was really taking out the Death Eaters? The Muggle government? Harry? Or was there a new player on the scene, one that he would have to get under his control.

Yes that must be it. Harry and his friends had been seen leaving for South America like cowards, and the Muggles had no idea where anything was, that meant there truly was a new player, and until he found out just who, he felt that neither he, nor the rest of the country was safe.

~ooOoo~

The raids on the Death Eaters homes garnered a lot of information for the Muggle government and with that information they were able to put together the events that had been happening, starting with Voldemort's resurrection and what had followed. They were able to place the names of those who had attacked their country and were making up a long list of those who would stand trial. The Japanese had found a way to strip the magic off of a wizard and had started using it to take care of their own Dark Lords, most of which were allied with the underworld and protected by them because they were so useful to the cause.

They lost that usefulness once their magic was stripped from them and were either executed by the government for crimes against the state or killed while in jail awaiting trial. The underworld knew they had a lot of information that could be used against it and therefore always insured that it could not be used.

The UK government had plans to do the same there. It would be true justice for the Death Eaters to be made powerless and forced to be in with the other "lesser" Muggles, with the other prisoners "liking" the new fish.

With the Death Eater power waning and Dumbledore's power gaining ground, the Ministry was watching the so called Light Lord more and more, fearing that in the end he would be as bad as the Dark Lord.

To counter that, they had brought in Aurors and Unspeakables from the Japan, Canada, and America, to teach Harry and his friends how to gather information and fight and to help in the raids and in putting together plans to take the Dark Lord down.

~ooOoo~

Harry and Hermione had to tell the school that because of a death in the family, they wouldn't be able to start the autumn quarter and maybe not the winter one either.

The school was sorry for their loss and of course they would be welcome when they could finally come back.

The trio had started to learn from the other wizards right after they got out of school for summer break, and the classes they were now taking were brutal, making them even surer that they would prefer the old ways.

Unfortunately, the old ways took time to work, while the wanded magic was instantaneous, forcing them to learn more and more of the wanded magic, and then the darker magic as well, since, unlike Dumbledore, they would be needing to fight fire with fire; even going as far as to using the three Unforgivables.

When their teachers found out that they were changelings they were taught how to use that as well (though only Hermione had a form that could blend in properly to the background).

Neville would scare the people he was sent to spy on, while Harry could hide very easily in his form, he would still be out of place when he was spotted.

Therefore, Hermione was the one who was trained into using her form to gather intelligence, while the boys were trained to go from one form to another during a fight to use their full potential against an enemy.

They were taken as observers when the others went on Death Eater raids so that they could truly learn the art and then, they were allowed to watch the interrogations of the prisoners to teach them that as well.

It wasn't long before they were heading out on missions with the adults and when it was felt that they had learned enough, led them as well.

With the aid of the American Unspeakables they learned how to combine their wandless and wanded magic into one, allowing them to use everything that they knew in the fight against the Dark Lord and the probable fight against the Light.

Finally it was time to come out of the shadows and show themselves, oh not their backers in the Muggle government, but Harry and his friends and their American allies.

The Japanese wanted to stay in the shadows and had stayed in the comfort of the training buildings and London.

The government and Dumbledore had been in talks with the goblins over having them return to the UK, with Dumbledore being told "NO" several times, and that they would never bow to him or any Lord; Dark or Light.

Harry had had a better time with that since he was in good standing with them; the government had given them further incentive by promising that new laws would come about bringing in more recognition and freedom for the goblins.

When asked how they were going to do that, the ministry replied; "THEY were going to start having a say in the doings in THEIR country and not allow someone to have a government that was not part of the whole anymore."

"The Dark Lord was going down, whether it was from Dumbledore, or from Harry and his allies, they would still insist on having a large presence in the new government." They continued, "If they refused to do so, then they would find out the same thing the Dark Lord was finding out, you don't use or ignore Muggles anymore."

~ooOoo~

Gringotts told the Daily Prophet and the other news agencies that they were going to have a press conference to talk about whether or not they would be coming back to the UK and Diagon Alley.

Word got out and the Alley was filled with people.

Dumbledore had made sure to be in front so that he could take credit if they chose to come back or give the massing people the push they needed to bring Gringotts down and take what was theirs.

The crowd quieted as the doors opened, and out stepped not only the head of the local Gringotts, but Harry Potter himself.

Everyone had been told that he had run away from the war and was in South America, but here was proof that he had stayed. And if he was with the head of Gringotts then he must have been in talks with them all this time.

Dumbledore frowned, the boy was doing it again, and he was taking his plans and forcing them to blow up.

The Goblin (Ragnok) raised his arms to signal that he wished quiet, and the crowed soon calmed down to hear the speech.

" _ **Ladies and gentlepeople, I have been in contact with Mr. Potter and his allies, and through them, have come to the conclusion that it would be in the interests of Gringotts to return. This would bring about the ability to open the vaults within our control**_."

The cheer went up and the goblins had to wait again for things to calm down.

" _ **In return for this, we ask that after the war, you return the rights that were given to us after the last goblin war. That is all**_."

The people were more than ready to do as the goblins wished if it would bring money back into the economy, and with it jobs and lower inflation.

Dumbledore frowned as the people he had planned to use, walked away from the press conference. ' _This won't do,'_ he thought to himself, ' _the goblins should never be given the rights they had started with. That had made them too powerful and too in control of things. Harry had no right in promising them this boon_.'

He walked on and watched the smiles on the faces around him; ' _They have no idea what Mr. Potter had done._ '

~ooOoo~

Solstice came and the trio was granted a break from their training and work. Using this time, they relaxed and made sure to enjoy themselves; this meant going skiing and horseback riding, or even just hanging around and quietly talking in the hot tub/Jacuzzi.

Dumbledore used this time as a way to bring the fight closer to Voldemort, and bringing a symbol of the light back to the people, and him.

Dumbledore had been amused with the marauders and later the twins when they went exploring and found the tunnels and walkways that he had known for many decades. They always forgot that he had been there for close to a century, and had had more than enough time to explore the castle, that combined with the knowledge he had gained from Hogwarts herself, meant that he knew the castle very well.

It was Monday night, so he knew that the children would be in their house sleeping, he had the first wave of people go through the tunnels and into the dungeon to take it and the children, bringing them out to safety, ' _after all it wouldn't do to have innocent children massacred would it_.' He thought to himself with a grin.

The next wave would go through the tunnel leading from the candy shop and into the fourth floor corridor where many of the teachers rooms were located, there they would take control of the staff, he, himself, would come through the front and take on Voldemort himself.

It was a grand plan, a plan, unfortunately that didn't take into account the Dementors in Voldemort army.

It was a massacre all right, one aimed at him instead of the other way around.

His people were killed left and right as Voldemort summoned his allies to fight off the invasion, and Dumbledore was only able to get out because Voldemort had wanted him to.

It was time to rethink his plans.

~ooOoo~

The news the next day was grim as everyone found out about the massacre and the loss of so many fighters for the Light.

Something had to be done and done now.

The PM met with his Wizarding allies as well as Harry and his people, and asked; "We need to a show of strength otherwise that foolish stunt will bring bastard and his people back."

The head of the American contingent stood up; "What about using the prisoners we have locked up?"

When everyone looked at him he shrugged; "We could always have them executed for crimes against the Wizarding World and show the people that Harry and his allies have actually been bringing the Death Eaters to heal. That would also allow everyone to forget about the massacre and Dumbledore."

The PM wasn't sure about this, his country had banned the death sentence several decades ago and he wasn't sure he wanted to reintroduce it, even if it was traitors like the Death Eaters.

He was seeing the others nod their heads in agreement and decided to sleep on it and get back to them the next day.

~ooOoo~

He had told his wife about the conundrum he found himself in and she sat with him through the night as he tried to think of a better plan; finding none.

The next morning he came in and everyone could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep; he poured himself a cup of coffee, as he sat down, and then looked at everyone in the room. "I might not agree with the plan, but I can't see any others that would gain us the advantage we need. So we'll do it."

Harry nodded his head in recognition of both what the PM had said, and what part he would be playing in it.

~ooOoo~

Another press conference was called and Dumbledore made sure to come (though in disguise since he was persona non grata with the public at this time.). Again, it was to take place on the steps of Gringotts, but this time it was only because this was the biggest place to hold it with the Ministry gone.

Everyone watched as several men wearing camouflage outfits came out of the building.

In the lead was Harry Potter, and between each two men team was a prisoner. The prisoners were chained with the chains attaching to a belt they wore around their waists.

The people saw that their feet also seemed to be bound with chains that also attached to the waist of the men and women, and watched as they shuffled to stand in front of them.

It didn't take long before people started to recognize the prisoners, and whispers started to flow through the crowd.

Dumbledore had always said that HE had been the one to take out these people, yet here they were, with Harry Potter leading the procession.

Dumbledore gasped at the thought that it truly had been Potter that had taken out the Death Eaters and not some unnamed person or group.

He wondered who the other men in the group were, only recognizing Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom out of all of those who held the prisoners.

The crowd watched as, one by one, the prisoners were lined up in a row facing them: each recognized as one of the ones to bring terror to them.

There was Thorfinn Rowle who was rumored to be Voldemort's personal executioner, the Carrow siblings (how Harry had managed to get them out of Hogwarts was anyone's guess), Gibbon (who was another of Voldemort's strongest people), the LeStrange brothers (this meant that the family was now either dead or captured and therefore no longer a threat) Nott, and finally the Malfoy adults (who had been presumed dead after attack on their Estates) bringing the total to nine Death Eaters.

Harry came out front and waited for the crowd to become quiet.

"These nine have been questioned under Veritaserum and found guilty of not only being Death Eaters and murderers, but as those who had used their power to overtake the Ministry and start to torture you all. They made your life miserable as they caused you to fear even going to the store to get eggs. They caused fear with their attacks and murders to stop you from going to work and bringing in money to support the family you are trying to protect."

The crowed was murmuring darkly and wanted to rush up and tear apart these people.

Harry raised his hand; "I find that it is time we brought justice back to our world, and to do this we need to take out those who would bring fear and death to our people."

The crowd was yelling their support.

You could see the fear in the eye of the prisoners, they knew they had been brought out so that they could be executed, but there was no way they wanted it to be at the hands of the mob.

Harry raised his hands again, gaining the attention of the mob, he then signaled for the first prisoner to be brought forward, Rowle was brought forward a few steps and Harry went behind him, pointing his wand at the man's head he whispered a spell that blew his head off of his shoulders.

The crowd went quiet over this…this execution. They may have wanted their deaths, but they had seen someone actually killed and not kissed which was cleaner and didn't feel as dirty.

Harry went to the next person, and the next, with each of them receiving the same punishment, death.

The crowd was silent as the men cleaned up the mess and then took what was left of the heads and mounted them on pikes outside of Gringotts.

Harry came back to the front, his clothes clean of any blood; "Let Voldemort know that **I** am taking the war to him and not the other way around." He then calmly went down the steps and, with his men following, walked through the crowd to the Leakey Cauldron and then out to Muggle London, were they got into a vehicle and headed off.

The crowd was silent for a moment, until one brave soul went up to the head of Rowle and spit on it.

That broke the silence and soon others were coming up to desecrate what was left of the heads, until there WAS nothing left.

Dumbledore looked on in disgust as the people willingly followed Potter into the Dark side and worried that now, he would have to take out two Dark Lords and not just one.

~ooOoo~

Harry waited until he was back to the base before finally throwing up. It had taken everything in him to do that and he hoped to never do it again. He could handle taking a life in battle, but to do so in cold blood? No, never again.

~ooOoo~

The word quickly got out, and while the public seemed to take heart from the executions, Voldemort only felt rage. ' _How DARE he do this_!' he thought to himself, and then paused in thought; " _How DID the brat find his way into Hogwarts and take out his people_?' He began giving orders for the castle to be put in lock down and then searched. He wanted to know just how the boy had done it.

Meanwhile, in the old meditation garden, Master Lin smiled to himself, since it was he, who had tapped into the power of Hogwarts and allowed the team into the castle and then out.

Since the Death Eaters wanted to cause harm, they could not find the garden nor could they even remember that it was there, and Hogwarts didn't want THEM there, giving him and his people the help they needed.

~ooOoo~

Something had to done for Harry, he hadn't been eating or sleeping since the executions, and it was starting to show.

The Coven Counsel held a conference and had ordered that Harry's Master come as well, bringing in Master Lin from his watching post at Hogwarts.

After three days of talk it was decided to hold a purification ceremony for the young man, one that would last nine days where he would be in charge of making his own sweat lodge instead of using one of the ones he had always used. He would need to gather the cedar wood, sage, sweet grass, and tobacco. When the ceremony started, no one was allowed to enter the area except the Healer so that Harry could focus on the healing he needed to do.

Once the sweat lodge was built to the Healers specifications, Harry headed off to gather the ingredients that he would need. He had been told that he could not buy the things that he had to ask for them so that others could aid him in his quest to return to harmony.

During the nine day ceremony he fasted and was only given water so that he could replenish what he had sweated out.

During the time he was forced to talk to the Healer and through that talk began to heal as much as he could. It was a start, and with time and a willingness to find aid, he would heal, they just had to make sure he never did that again, as it was he had lost his Blood Innocence and that had been one of the reasons he had been sick.

From now on either get someone else to do that kind of work (away from Harry so that he could not participate) or do something else such as stripping them of their magic and sending them to prison to become sex servants of the other prisoners.

Not only was the Coven notified of this judgment, but the PM and his counselors as well.

~ooOoo~

' _It is time_ ,' Voldemort thought, ' _to get pay back for the loss of my followers to that brat Potter_.'

He called out for the leader of the Dementors, only to find that they were gone.

Hogwarts had been very angry with the demons crawling around her corridors.

~ooOoo~

Voldemort was at a loss. ' _Where were his Dementors_? Where were the search teams?'

Many of the teams had gone missing during the search and he wanted them to be found.

When the teams found nothing he summoned the House-Elves to find them knowing that the House-Elves knew everything about the castle. Only this time he found, no House-Elves. There were no servants to be found anywhere.

He was furious. He wanted to strike out, but was leery of even more losses. With the loss of so many of his Death Eaters either from outright death, or from disappearances, he had very little troupes left to keep the castle safe. And now with the House-Elves gone, he had to have the children do the cooking and cleaning for the rest of his people, something which caused dissention in the troupes as they watched the next generation being thrust into roles that belonged to lesser beings.

What was more puzzling was the fact that they were still missing people as more and more either left of their own free will (disappearing into the night to better places) or flat out disappearing from the castle during rounds.

The men were getting restless.

Who would be next? How could they defend themselves from someone or something that could take out the Dementors?

It wasn't long before more and more deserters left only to be captured as they left the so called safety of the castle.

~ooOoo~

As each man (and some cases women) was captured, they were treated to Veritaserum and then a trial.

After having their Veritaserum testimony used against them, they were found guilty and sentenced to a Muggle prison for the rest of their lives; they were stripped of their Magic and sent off to a maximum security facility and to the waiting arms of the inmates who seemed to always have access to the new fish.

The inmates and guards had been told that these people loved to torture and kill entire families including the children and were treated as the scum of the earth they were, with many not lasting a month, and the rest as new playmates for those who were in power there.

~ooOoo~

Harry and his team had been busy, they had already taken out most of the Death Eaters with Hogwarts help and were ready to strike big time by taking the children.

The attack was simple and complicated at the same time.

Voldemort had moved the students up to one of the towers after Dumbledore's massacre and had them heavily guarded just in case.

Harry and the trio as well as several of their troupes were ready to head in; all they had to wait for was word from Hogwarts that they could enter undetected.

When the word was given, they headed in with Hogwarts herself covering their tracks as she opened one hidden passageway after another to allow them to go their way out of sight.

Like the other times, they used no words, only hand signals and walked quietly as they headed deeper and deeper into the school.

They soon had the guards taken out, and then stunned the children, after which, they quickly headed back to the greenhouse and then onto safety.

Each two man team carried one of the children with others taking up the front and rear of the procession to guard and attack if necessary.

Each time they were about to be found a doorway would appear allowing them to head further and further away from danger and soon to safety.

~ooOoo~

When Voldemort found that the children had been taken, he had the guards who had been guarding the children tortured and killed.

Gone was the next generation.

Gone were the workers to keep them in food and cleaning up after them, though that had been getting harder and harder to do without the House-Elves to gather food for them and the clean water was running low.

It would be soon that they would have to leave this place and find something smaller for their needs.

~ooOoo~

It had been months since the last Death Eater attack, and more and more people were coming out to do business.

The shops in Diagon Alley reopened and, with the aid of the bank, more money seemed to flow through the community.

What the community didn't know was the Crown itself was funding the revival through the goblins.

The crown was also aiding in the rebuilding of the Ministry and other needed buildings.

As more and more time came, it was decided that a new Ministry take place to help run the government and make it easier on the people to make and keep laws that would be for the betterment of the people this time and not the betterment of the high-born and Purebloods.

It was decided that the Wizengamot would be voted in representatives of the people as would the Minister of Magic him or herself.

As the new Ministry was being built, signs began to appear showing that the Crown itself was aiding them with many having to look up who was the King, and were surprised when they found out it was a Queen now.

The Crown let it be known, that no longer was the community going to be separated from the rest of the government, oh they wouldn't be forced to be with the Muggles since she understood and agreed that witch hunts would begin which would bring about more and more deaths and disappearances, but they were no longer going to be away from the Muggle government, they would be a part of it with the Minster being equal to his or her counterpart and they in turn would be part of her government.

There would be new laws to keep the people and beings from being as discriminated as they had been with the sentient beings now having a seat in the new government of magic.

While this had come as a shock to the people, they were still willing to anything that would keep the Death Eaters from returning.

~ooOoo~

When Voldemort found that the Crown itself was getting involved he decided to take his people and head to safer grounds, only to find people waiting for him outside the so called safety of the castle walls.

There Voldemort found the trio and their allies, who included much of the UK's Wizarding Community, waiting for them.

The Wizarding Community had had enough, they had seen the type of government Voldemort had in mind for them and the loss of money and jobs and the fear inherent in his being in power, and the world under the new Ministry which brought back jobs and money and no fear.

They chose the new Crown over their fear and were finally ready to fight for it.

His demoralized troupes gave up on the spot, hoping that they would find safety from death in the arms of the enemies.

Voldemort watched as his troupes started to throw down their wands and place their hands up to signify that they had given up, and began to shoot them in the back out of anger for their treachery.

It had probably been they who had seen to the missing and probably dead loyal followers and he had no problems taking out traitors

The allies began to shot back at him and tried to cover for those who had given up, to no avail.

Of the ones who had tried to leave, only a small handful survived to get behind the lines.

~ooOoo~

Harry watched as Voldemort's people were killed and placed himself into his zone, he knew he would have to be calm in order to fight this monster and to do that he needed to find his quiet spot inside himself to do so.

He watched as his friends did this themselves and then the trio and their allies headed off to finish off Voldemort himself.

~ooOoo~

The fight was on; Voldemort and the few who had stayed with him, vs. Harry and the trio.

Hermione and Neville took on the rest of the free Death Eaters leaving Voldemort to Harry.

Harry was tempted to just shoot him like the Wizard in Wizards, but thought that that wouldn't go over well, so he stuck with the plan.

Using Earth magic, he cast out a magic leach onto the ground around Voldemort and then sent out a wave of power which took out Voldemort's wand and kept him from realizing that he was slowly being leached of power.

Voldemort quickly showed that, he too could use wandless magic and the fight was on with each matching the other in spells and power, only for Voldemort to slowly figure out that he was losing power, while Harry seemed to gain power.

He tried to apperate out of the area, only to find himself unable to not only appearate, but leave the circle. In fact, he had a hard time just maneuvering around.

He tried to pull himself out of the trap, only to find himself well and truly trapped with each move he tried further trapping him.

He didn't realize that the magical leach was affecting his entire body, since it itself was magic.

Harry threw one last curse at him destroying his resurrection and sending him off to hell when he captured his spirit and forced it to blow apart and unable to reform.

~ooOoo~

Everyone watched as Hermione and Neville finished off their part and then turned to see Harry finish off Voldemort.

The cheers went off as everyone realized that he was truly dead this time and not just going off to wait until later when he was stronger.

The trio's allies headed into the school to help clean it out of any followers with everyone else following to make sure that the school was truly theirs again

~ooOoo~

Word soon reached Diagon, and the party truly started, and, just like last time, the government had a hard time keeping the Muggles from discovering the Magical folk as their celebrations got out of hand, and poured out into the Muggle streets.

The Daily Prophet had a hard time keeping up with the demand of their papers which held the story of what had happened.

They had had several of their people there to make sure that the truth was known and the WWN had also had people there and had it broadcast live for their listeners.

~ooOoo~

Several months later, it was time for school to start.

The hat and Fawkes had been found along with Dumbledore who had tried to take his place back as headmaster only to be rebuffed and forced to retire.

New students were brought into a newly cleaned school with many of them being those who had escaped the last time since so little of the so called blood traitors and Muggleborns had survived the purge.

The Queen, with the advice of her council, had made several changes to the curriculum.

Binns had been banished so they brought in a new teacher for that post.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Madam Sprout had all survived to take over the duties of their new houses, with the Queen's choice of Daniel Bone as Headmaster.

Many of the teachers had been killed off in the purges so they had had to bring in new teachers, many of whom were from Canada and America, who in turn added new things to the curriculum as well.

This in turn brought Hogwarts to the same standards as the rest of the world and left France and Bulgaria as the remains of the old.

Hermione and Harry finished schooling with Hermione getting a PhD in Computer Engineering and Harry getting a Masters in Law and Politics

Harry soon headed off to take his place in the new Ministry and in the Muggle parliament while Hermione headed off to research.

Neville received his Mastery in Herbology and it wasn't long before he too graduated from Warrick with a PhD in Botany and from there to his own research facility.

~ooOoo~

Fini.

End Chapter five:


End file.
